Timeless Love
by takari4ever
Summary: Sequel to Unending Light. 17 years later, Castiel brings TK back. He doesn't remember anything from before and still is young. Moving to Ohio, he meets none other than his own son and his old love Kari. Will he remember them and set things right? Takari!
1. 17 Years Later

TIMELESS LOVE

**Author's Note: Do not own. This story happens 17 years after Unending Light.**

CHAPTER 1: 17 Years Later

**Tokyo:**

A married couple was making their way across a park in Tokyo at night. They just came back from a movie and were headed home. The last years had been sad for them. They had tried a long time to have a child of their own, but it was never possible. They figured adoption was a way out, but his parents were against it. They were very traditional, and the fact that he had married an American woman was already to their disappointment. After they had found out she was unable to bear a child they resented the marriage and urged him to dissolve the marriage, but he would never leave her. Takeshi and Helen were walking back home through the park next to their apartment. They had stopped at a nearby bench to talk of their problems, but soon they would have different ones.

Helen: Clear sky tonight…

Takeshi: Yeah. It's beautiful…

Helen: So, what are we going to do? We can't stay here anymore…

Takeshi: I know, we'll find something in the morning. What do you say? Shall we go home?

Helen: Yeah…

A thunder was heard.

Takeshi: A thunder…aw…it started raining! Come on let's hurry!

The rain started out of nowhere. It simply started pouring. As they were hurrying a lightning struck right in front of them. Both were hit back. After standing back on their feet they were bewildered by what they saw in front of them; a young blond boy lying unconscious in front of them.

Takeshi: God! We have to take him to a hospital! I think he's been hit by that lightning!

Helen: Are you sure? He wasn't there when we were running! But we should call an ambulance!

Takeshi was about to dial the emergency number when he was stopped by a man behind him.

Takeshi: What the hell? Where did you come from? And who are you?

Man: I brought this boy here. You can call me Castiel.

Helen: Castiel?

Castiel: Yes. I need you two to take care of this boy. He doesn't remember anything from his past. I need you to adopt him as your own. Raise him until we come for him.

Takeshi: Who or what are you?

Castiel: That doesn't matter. You have to make this boy believe you are his parents.

Takeshi: Wait! Why should we take care of him?

Castiel: You do want a child don't you?

Helen: Yes…but…

Castiel (turning around to leave): Take care of him.

Helen: Wait! What's his name?

Castiel: Takeru…but you should call him Michael.

Takeshi: Michael it is.

Castiel: It's best if you leave this city. I left everything you need at your apartment. Make sure you leave the house at 5 in the morning. It doesn't matter where you go. Try keeping the boy hidden.

A few hours later they were back at their apartment. Michael would still not wake up. They were thinking of what Castiel had told them. They packed their baggage. It seemed strange to do what a complete stranger had told them, but somehow they knew it was the only way. None of them slept that night, and when the clock was about to strike the hour, they were already outside of the apartment building. It was hard to bring the 17 year old boy outside, but they had to. A few moments later a lightning struck their apartment and a huge fire started. At the shock, Michael woke up. He was unsure where he was, but Helen rushed to him.

Michael: Where am I? Who are you?

Helen: Shh…Michael it's ok! A fire broke in our apartment and you were hit in the head. You were unconscious for a few moments…Are you fine son?

Michael: Son…mother…are you my mother? What's your name?

Helen: It's me, Helen, your mother…and Takeshi, your father…you have amnesia…oh son!

Takeshi: We should leave…I don't want to attract any attention. We should leave to our new home in America…Lima, Ohio. We'll talk on the plane, son…so unfortunate…a day before we were supposed to leave…We'll also see a doctor there if necessary!

Michael: Thanks, mom, dad…let's go then…can I have some water first?

Helen: Sure! Get in the car son! You should get some sleep.

Moments later Michael fell asleep. He seemed exhausted. Takeshi and Helen could not believe how easily they had lied to Michael, however everything went smooth from there on out. The ID's provided were quite useful. No one asked a word. In the plane they had told Michael the whole story. The story of how he was born and all of the other details came out quite easily out of their mouths. They finally had a son, albeit he was 17. They knew that he could be taken away from them every moment, but they wanted to cherish every moment. When they arrived in New York, they changed flights to Cleveland and from there they took the bus to the city of Lima. Takeshi had made arrangements via telephone with a realtor to arrange for them to find a place. As soon as they arrived the realtor greeted them and brought them to a few new homes. After they saw the third one, they decided to take it. It had been a long trip, but now they were sure to have found the right place. Settling in was not very hard for the family. They were very exhausted, but the next morning would bring new adventures, especially for Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning a few streets away:<strong>

Karl: Takeru Junior! Get up right now! As your father I urge you to come down and have breakfast! It's the first day of school! You don't wanna be late for it!

Takeru: Be right down! Mom! Where is my bag?

Karl: Kari! Our son wants to know where his bag is!

Kari: It's here in the kitchen! Come on Takeru!

Takeru: I'm here…you don't have to yell!

Kari: Come on! Get ready! The bus arrives soon!

A few minutes later Takeru was out of the house and in the bus, a bus that would stop also at Michael's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's it for the first chapter :) Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. School

**Author's note: Sorry for updating so late, but I was busy with my thesis and university stuff. Now the story continues :) Enjoy!  
><strong>

CHAPTER 2: School

Takeru was sitting at the back of the bus with his best friend Clark. They were talking about the new school year and whether some new cute girls would join their class.

Clark: I hope it'll be better this year than last. Those bullies are finally gone! Now it's time for us, the GEEKS to rise!

Takeru: Keep it down will ya? I don't think it's our time…

Clark: You'll see! The new girls are our way in! We play cool, get girlfriends and then we'll be cool!

Takeru: You don't believe that yourself, dude! Plus there's only one girl for me…and that's Nathalie…

Clark: MAN…you need to get laid... Nathalie doesn't even know you exist…give it up already! She's the most popular girl in school and you're a nerd!

Takeru(changing subject): Hey look…the bus stops at a new house…

Clark: OH YEAH! A new chick in town!

Bus driver: Get in kid!

Michael: Thanks…

As Michael looked through the bus he immediately spotted the different groups. He saw the cool kids, the Goths, the video game obsessed kids and then he spotted two guys sitting at the back staring disappointed. He went near towards them and sat down.

Michael: Hey! I'm Michael. Nice to meet you. I'm new in town.

Clark couldn't believe his eyes. Michael looked strangely a lot like Takeru. Their similarities were surprising. Even Takeru could not believe it.

Clark: Say dude…where you from?

Michael: Japan…just moved here…

Clark: Not sure if that explains why you two look so similar, he's also partly Japanese but whatever. I'm Clark!

Takeru: I'm Takeru!

Michael flinched at the name. It sounded familiar. He couldn't understand why, but he knew it from somewhere. Probably just a common name in Japan. His memory loss was still causing him problems.

Michael: So…what group are you guys?

Clark: We're the awesome ones!

Michael: Right…well I'm the new kid…so glad to have met you awesome dudes!

They talked on and on for a few more minutes until the bus reached the school. As they went out, they saw a sports car driving by.

Michael: Who's that?

Takeru couldn't hear anything. Inside the car was the girl of his dreams, Nathalie.

Clark: That's Josh…the quarter back…and Takeru's crush since he was born, Nathalie. Never mind him…it's all cheesy love songs in his head now…every time he sees her…it happens…he makes a fool out of himself.

Michael: She doesn't know he exists, does she? (Clark dissaproved) I guess we have something to do for this year…get him to talk to that girl! I'm off to the principal…wake him up!

A few minutes later they were all in their classroom. Everyone was in the same class and Michael soon got to know more people.

Josh: So! You're the new guy?

Michael: Isn't it obvious?

Josh: Don't play smart boy!

Michael: Bring it on!

Teacher: Calm down! Sit down!

Hours later the three guys were sitting in the cafeteria talking and eating their lunch.

Josh: Look who it is! The LOOSERS! Hey Takeru…what do you wanna do today; get strapped to a toilet, or the classic slushy?

Nathalie: Josh stop it…you don't need to do this.

Josh: Shut it woman! I'm gonna show these loosers where their place is.

As he tried to punch Clark, Michael jumped up and held his fist in his hand.

Michael: You heard the pretty girl…go away. No one wants to get hurt here.

Josh: I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!

Nathalie tried to intervene and was pushed back by Josh. She fell down. That's when Takeru jumped at Josh and pushed him very hard.

Takeru: What the hell is wrong with you! Hitting a girl!

He went down and helped Nathalie up.

Nathatlie: Josh…you're an ass…don't come near me again…

As she left, everyone was staring at Josh and Michael. The day ended two hours later and all were headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeru's house:<strong>

Kari: Hey! How was your day?

Takeru: Good…I talked with Nathalie, met this new guy Michael and we stood up to Josh!

Kari: WHAT? YOU DIDN'T FIGHT DID YOU?

Takeru: No…we didn't…it was a verbal confrontation.

Kari knew that a fight would be the least for her son at the moment. He had trouble at school every day. He never told Karl, his father, about it. She and her son had a more special bond. He shared everything with her.

Kari: By the way…I invited the new residents here…I think their son is Michael! I thought a warm welcome would be good for them! Also Nathalies family will come, since we are all working together at the local newspaper agency. If you want you can invite Clark as well!

Takeru: WOW! NATHALIE IS COMING HERE?

Kari: I thought you might like that!

Takeru: I'm off to the shower! Call me when they are coming. I'll also invite Clark!

She knew her son liked that girl. She never understood why he liked her so much. Her parents were very nice people, Nathalie however never spoke to her son…She was supportive of her son…maybe he felt something for her, like she felt for TK a long time ago…

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day:<strong>

Karl: Come on in! James, Alexandra…and Nathalie…God you are getting prettier every day!

Nathalie (blushing a bit): Thanks…

Karl: Everyone is inside…Takeru! Our guests are here!

Takeru came down quickly, thinking Michael had arrived. He was not ready for Nathalie yet. Again music started swirling through his head…

Karl: Takeru! WAKE UP! What's the matter with you today?

Takeru (shaking it off): Nothing…

Nathalie: Just a rough day at school that's all…right Takeru (smiling at him)?

_Takeru: SHE KNOWS MY NAME! And that smile…_

Karl shook his son a bit.

Takeru: Right…shitty day!

Kari: Watch your language!

Takeru: Sorry mom…

Kari: Karl, show our guests to the table will you…

As they all went laughing and talking inside, the doorbell rung. Kari opened the door to find Helen and Takeshi standing outside.

Helen: Kari! Wow! You look gorgeous! This is my husband Takeshi!

Kari: Hi! It's nice to meet you…is your son here as well?

Helen: Yes…Michael!

As Helen showed her son, who came a bit slower, Kari could not believe what she was seeing. The seventeen year old boy in front of her looked exactly like the love of her life, the real father of her son…TK.

_Kari: It can't be him…NO Impossible…he is there…and not here…no way…_

Kari (snapping out of it): Hi! Michael! I'm Kari…Takeru's mother.

Michael didn't see her face at first, but as he stood in front of her him too had a feeling of knowing this woman. It was something about her brown eyes, her beautiful face and every other trait he noticed, which made him think that he knew the woman standing in front of him. It was something about her that made his heart leap.

Michael: Hi…nice to meet you…your son is a great kid…

Karl: Hello everyone! Come in!

_Kari: Impossible…it can't be…_

_Michael: Why is my heart beating so fast…how is it possible for her to make me feel this way?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: stay tuned for the next update (probably in a day or so)<strong>


	3. TK

CHAPTER 3: TK

Karl: So! You must be Takeshi and Helen! Kari has told me a lot about you! A day here and already made an impact on the people!

Takeshi: It's nothing really…it's my wife who's to be credited!

Helen: Oh…stop…

Kari could still not believe what she saw. She remembered the face of the boy she loved. She never stopped loving him, despite being married to Karl. Her marriage was more a cover-up by her parents and her crazy grandmother. They did not want her to raise a child alone. Now here she was. She got used to Karl, but it was still TK, whom she loved, or the memory of him.

Alexandra: Kari, what's wrong…you seem like you've seen a ghost!

Kari: It's nothing, really! Just remembered something I should have done at work.

James: AH! Forget about work! Let's enjoy ourselves!

At that point Nathalie came towards Michael.

Nathalie: Hey! So you're Michael! Nice to officially meet you! Really brave what you did today with Josh!

Michael: Don't mention it!

_Takeru: WHAT? IS SHE FLIRTING WITH HIM! JESUS!_

_Kari: She's supposed to talk to my son not to TK! THAT BI…what am I saying!_

Kari: So! Let's sit! I'll bring the appetizers. Takeru would you like to help me?

Takeru (trying to talk to Nathalie, who wasn't paying attention to him at all): Mom, I'm in the middle of something…

Kari: Kitchen, NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>In the kitchen:<strong>

Kari: Ahmmm, have you noticed how similar you look to Michael…

Takeru: Yeah…and Nathalie likes him more than she likes me…I knew this would happen…

Kari: Hey…maybe she's just trying to be friendly…welcoming him…cheer up. Bring these to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Dining room:<strong>

Nathalie: Michael, I'll sit next to you!

Michael: Sure…maybe you can tell me more about school and stuff!

Takeru: Then I'll sit next to you guys as well!

The evening continued pretty well for everyone. They were enjoying themselves and jumping from one subject to another…that until James brought up the legendary fight of 17 years ago.

James: That was intense back then…I thought that was the end of the world…

Takeru: We weren't even born…was it that bad?

Karl: Yes…Takeshi weren't you in Japan as well?

Takeshi: Yes, but my family, being rich, left Tokyo, before anything could happen. We followed it on TV though…

Alexandra: Kari…didn't you tell me you were close to the fight?

Karl: That's right…you were!

Kari: I don't really want to talk about that day…

Karl: It's been quite hard for her…her best friend died that day…poor girl…killed by that monster…(Author's note: TK "died" not a girl. She didn't tell him the truth.)

Kari: Yeah…she…died…

Nathalie: I'm sorry.

Michael: Me too…

Karl: Well…why don't we go for the main course?

Kari: Yeah! Good idea! TK (looking towards Michael), will you help me?

Everyone was staring at her. Takeru was looking a bit surprised. Sometimes she had called him TK, but she never told him why. But she was now addressing Michael with that name. Michael on the other hand was stunned at the name. Everything they discussed he knew. The fight, the names, Kari, Takeru…TK. He remembered. He remembered a girl. Brown hair. Beautiful eyes. The woman sitting at the table with him…she looked a lot like the girl in his mind. And then it hit him.

_Michael: I'm…not Michael…I'm TK! That's my name! Kari…can she be…my Kari…and Takeru…my son?_

Takeru: Mom…are you ok?

Kari: Yes…sorry about it…I'm sorry Michael.

Michael: No problem. I'll come to the kitchen with you!

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen:<strong>

Kari (turned towards the oven): I'm so sorry for the confusion, Michael!

Michael (tapping her on the shoulder): It's alright…it's good to see you again…

Kari (blocked by Michael's words): What do you mean…?

Michael: It's me…TK…you were right…I just remembered everything…it was Castiel this time…

Kari: Michael! I don't know what you are talking about!

TK: How can I prove it's me…

Kari (almost crying): Why…after all this time…why?

TK: I don't know…

Kari (turned around to face him): Is it really you? And…why are you still young?

TK (touching her face gently): You are more beautiful than ever…youth doesn't matter…let's run away!

Kari: STOP! I have a family!

TK: Takeru…he's my son isn't he…?

Kari: He's Karl's! Why do you think that he'd be yours?

TK: I felt his strength…the kid doesn't know…does he…?

Kari: NO! HE DOESN'T! Don't ever tell him what he can do! I've raised him like this. He shouldn't do what you did…tell a poor girl that they'll be together till the end of time and then become a martyr!

TK: YOU THINK I WANTED THAT?

Kari (facing him): MAYBE YOU DID! I don't know what to think!

That moment TK kissed her. She kissed him back. A kiss for the seventeen years they had missed out on each other.

Kari (breaking loose): Stop…please…bring the food and never do this again…ever…

TK: If this is what you want…

Kari: TK?

TK: Yes?

Kari: Don't tell him. Please. I don't want to lose him too.

TK: I won't. I promise.

Kari: Will you leave…or play your role…?

TK: Whatever Castiel wants…I think I should stay until he comes…see why he brought me here…

* * *

><p><strong>Dining room:<strong>

Karl: Is everything ok? I heard some noises! What took you so long? By the way! Clark decided to join us!

Kari: Nothing…Michael burned himself…I'll get another plate then!

Michael: Yeah…good idea…

Takeru suspected something weird had happened. He couldn't understand what, but he was sure something was wrong with his mother. The night proceeded with a lot of laughter and a confused Takeru. He wasn't even thinking of Nathalie anymore. Something was up with his mother. A secret maybe, but Takeru knew she told him everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that evening:<strong>

Takeru: So. Nathalie. What's your favorite song…

Nathalie: I don't know…really…I like Michael Jackson's "The way you make me feel!"

Kari: Me too!

Nathalie: How about you Michael?

Michael: That's a really old one! But a great song! I like…don't really know…I like a lot of them! You Takeru?

Takeru: I like Queen…Bohemian Rhapsody.

Clark: Only old crap! Nothing is like DJ CRACK!

Nathalie: That guy is a perv…he sings only about…

Clark: So? He knows what he wants! CHICKS!

Takeru: She's right! You're disrespectful towards girls!

Nathalie (smiling): Thanks Takeru!

Songs began swirling around Takeru's head again. Michael noticed it. He knew that his son was in love with this girl. He was once like him. A long time ago.

Helen: It's getting late. We should leave.

Alexandra: Yes! Us too!

As they left, Michael looked again towards Kari. The girl he had always loved. Fate had brought them back together.

* * *

><p><strong>Takeru's room:<strong>

Takeru: Mom?

Kari: Yes?

Takeru: Is something bothering you…the whole night you were a bit absent…and Michael gave you the creeps…?

Kari: Ah…don't worry…had a stomach ache…

Takeru: Who's this TK?

Kari: He's…the past…

Takeru: Good night, Mom…

Kari: Good night!

Kari lay in bed thinking of everything that had happened today. Of all the people, it was the person she expected least to show up. She didn't sleep that night. Her thoughts were only at TK.

* * *

><p><strong>TKMichael's room:**

_I can't believe it…it always happens…I won't give up on her…I'll find a way, but first I'll have to see how I can get Takeru and Nathalie together!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Chapter 3 finished :) stay tuned!<strong>


	4. Like Father, Like Son!

**Author's note: I guess you have noticed that I jump between TK and Michael a lot. This is cause I refer to TK as Michael, when others besides Kari are around, otherwise I call him TK! Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4: Like father, like son!

It had been already a few weeks since the dinner party. The teenagers were leading their lives as normal as they could, but it was not long until fates will be decided for all of them.

**High School:**

Michael: Hey! Takeru! What's up?

Takeru: I'm fine…thinking about prom…

Michael: PROM? That's like months away!

Clark: He's doing that every year…thinks how he can invite Nathalie as a date…

Michael: Dude! You have issues…what the hell is wrong with you…there are so many other girls as well!

Takeru: You don't get it…just leave me alone…let's just go to class!

Michael: What do we have?

Clark: Dunno…I just follow him…

Takeru (already going ahead): Chemestry! C'mon! We'll be late!

Michael: Is he always like this?

Clark: Pretty much…you'll get used to it! By the way! I saw you subscribed for the basketball team?

Michael: Yes! I love that sport! And I heard the team is pretty good!

Clark: Yeah…Takeru and I tried once too…he actually got in, but his mom didn't let him do any sports. He has some sort of sickness…

Michael: You don't say…

* * *

><p><strong>Chemestry class:<strong>

Teacher: You should form teams of two and do the reactions on the blackboard. You can find the metals on the right side, the salts on the left… (A/N: blablabla…no one cares)

Nathalie: Hey Michael! Wanna form a group together?

Michael: Sure…why not…I thought you wanna be in the same group with Takeru…

Nathalie: No…I don't know…he's always looking weirdly at me…

Michael: Ah…don't take it wrong…he's just not used to pretty girls around him…

Nathalie (blushing): You think I'm pretty?

Michael: Ahmmm….Never mind…we should focus on these reactions!

Takeru: Why are they laughing so much! I think Michael is into Nathalie!

Clark: You don't believe that do you? He told me he wants to hook you up with her!

Takeru: I don't think so…remember this morning? He said "there are plenty other girls out there"!

Clark: So?

Takeru: That's like telling me: "forget it dude! She's mine!"!

Clark: You lost me…well I still think he wants to hook you up!

Takeru: We'll see…

Later that day Michael had been accepted for the basketball team. Everyone was there to congratulate him.

Nathalie: You weren't even nervous! And those moves?

Takeru: Yeah…too unreal! How did you do that?

Michael (knowing he couldn't tell the truth): Well…I just did…

Nathalie (taking Michael by the arm): Well congratulations! You rock! Can't wait to see when you become captain!

Takeru (almost exploding of fury): I have to go…my mother should be here to pick us up!

**A moment later:**

Kari: Takeru! I'm here!

Takeru: Hey mom!

Kari stopped at the look of Nathalie holding TK's hand. She was stunned for a moment.

Kari: Hey, Michael! Clark, Nathalie!

Michael: Hi! It's nice to see you again.

Kari (pointing to Nathalie holding Michael's arm): What's this?

Michael (breaking loose): Nothing…

Kari: Well, Takeru let's go…I'll drop you off at the mall!

Nathalie: You're going to the mall?

Takeru: Yeah…gotta by some new clothes.

Nathalie: Want me to come with you? I could help!

Michael: Hey! That's a great idea! Clark! Why don't you come over to my place! I have a great new video game!

Clark: I think the mall is more interesting…

Michael (grabbing him by the neck): It's settled then! You two go to the mall together! Shall we meet later for a drink or so?

Nathalie and Takeru (at the same time): I'd love to!

* * *

><p><strong>One hour later at the mall:<strong>

Nathalie: I think this will suit you pretty well!

Takeru: Thanks…I guess it's nice…

Nathalie: Trust me! It's awesome!

Takeru: Nathalie…can I ask you something?

Nathalie: Sure…what is it?

Takeru: Do you like Michael?

Nathalie: Sure! He's a nice guy! Why do you ask?

Takeru: I meant if you like like him…as in boyfriend or something…

Nathalie: Ahm…Look…

Takeru: It's ok…I get it…but would you go out with me once?

Nathalie (smiling): I thought you'd never ask!

Takeru (his face lighting up): So what was that all about…I mean holding Michael's hand?

Nathalie: Wanned to make you jealous! Seems like it worked!

Takeru: Well…you succeeded…why don't we go grab something to eat?

Nathalie: Cool! But first you pay for those clothes!

A few minutes later they were at the Starbucks in the mall. They were talking about a lot of things. Neither of them could believe how much they had in common. Time passed by pretty quickly and they both were heading towards the place where they should meet Michael and Clark. It was already dark outside and Nathalie was holding Takeru's hand. They were quiet, but it was a pleasant silence. Moments later they heard a loud explosion. They went immediately to see what it was. As soon as they were near a small wood, they saw a huge dark creature in front of them and Clark in its clutches.

Takeru: CLARK!

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's apartment: <strong>

Helen: Michael! Takeru's mother is here!

Michael: Hey…what's wrong?

Kari: Come with me! There's a Digimon somewhere here!

Michael: OK! Mom! I'll be back in a sec! Takeru is missing!

**In the car:**

Kari: It didn't happen for quite a while. A year after you left was the last Digimon attack in our world. All of our Digimon were then dragged back. I haven't seen Gatomon in sixteen years!

TK: Do you still have my Digivice?

Kari: It's in my bag!

TK: We gotta get there fast before someone sees that Digimon!

Kari: TK…I never asked you…how was it…inside that cage…?

TK: Horrible…every second I had to fight that monster…and when I was exhausted…he fought even harder…for seventeen years…

Kari: I'm sorry for what happened…and for blaming you…

TK: It's ok. I hurt your feelings. I never wanted to. Kari?

Kari: Yes.

TK: Why didn't you tell Takeru about his strength…I can feel it bursting out of him…and it's different from mine…it's like he doesn't need to train it…it's just there!

Kari: I will never get him involved in that! I don't want to lose him, like I lost you!

TK: I see…but one day he'll figure it out…it's just a matter of time.

Kari: I hope he'll never!

TK: Is it that why you married Karl?

Kari: Karl is a long story…Joanna found him.

TK (smiling): Not her again…she still alive?

Kari: Yeah…surprisingly! She's still the same…Takeru doesn't like her either…just like his father! I feel the Digimon…we're getting close!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile:<strong>

Nathalie: What is that?

Takeru: Never seen anything like it! It's like a gorilla! We have to get Clark! Take some rocks! We'll throw them at it!

They both started throwing the rocks and soon Gorillamon looked at them. It threw Clark down and sprinted towards the two. It threw its arm at them, Takeru escaping, but it grabbed Nathalie. At that moment Takeru was furious. No one would take Nathalie away from him. Not now, after they agreed on a date.

Takeru (his power rising): HEY! Come get me! AHHHHH!

Takeru's strength amazed everyone. Nathalie and Clark could not believe their eyes. A golden aura formed around him that was shining very bright. Takeru's hair was starting to stand up. He wasn't sure what was happening, but the SuperSayian in him had awoken.

**Kari's car:**

TK: OH NO! I can feel it! Takeru's strength…a SuperSayian! How is that possible!

Kari: WHAT? YOU have to get there fast! Fly there! I don't care! Don't let him transform!

TK: It's too late…that power…even when I reach the second level I don't have that much power…how is that possible?

Kari: What am I gonna do…how am I going to explain this to him?

TK: I'll go there…maybe I can help!

**Battle:**

Takeru: Let her go!

He charged at the Digimon full strength. One punch in the face and it was down. Nathalie fell from the hands of Gorillamon, but Takeru caught her. She was frightened. By everything. She did not understand what was happening.

Takeru (after putting her down): Are you ok?

Nathalie: Yes…thanks…what happened to you?

Takeru: I don't know…I feel like I have the strength to move mountains…

Takeru turned to Gorillamon and with an energy beam the Digimon was turned into data bits. He didn't know what he was doing, that he was killing an innocent living being. The only thing on his mind was to protect Nathalie.

After a minute he transformed back and fell to the ground. Nathalie and Clark though he had consumed his strength, but Takeru was soon back on his feet.

Takeru: What happened?

Nathalie: You saved us…thank you…how…how did you do that?

Takeru: If I knew…I'd tell you…but now I feel like all of that strength left me…like I couldn't even hurt a fly…

Clark: Maybe it's linked to your emotions…I mean…every time you're furious you kinda get stronger…

Takeru: Might be…we should leave…reporters or the police might come.

As they were preparing to leave a light from the sky came down on them. Each one of them was seeing a strange gadget in front of them. They were meant for them.

Voice: Take the Digivices…your destinies are about to unfold!

They took them in their hands as they heard the police coming. TK was observing from above.

_TK: Impossible…how can it be…Takeru is incredible…but it's linked to his emotions…and those things…Digivices…can it be? I gotta tell Kari!_

* * *

><p><strong>Kari's apartment:<strong>

Kari (already knowing everything from TK): Takeru! Where were you? Nathalie? Clark? What are you doing here?

Nathalie: We were with Takeru when those explosions happened. We hurried here. Michael?

Michael: Yeah…I was worried…it's good that you're alright!

Takeru: Mom…listen…is it ok if they sleep here tonight?

Kari: Yes…it's fine…go upstairs and get to bed…

TK: It's happening…they're the new Digidestined…I'm proud of that kid!

As soon as he had said it, their Digivices began to glow as well. As they took them in their hands they saw that they were changing. Next to them a gate opened and two Digimon came out.

Kari: Gatomon!

TK: Patamon!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's it for this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one, called Digimon!<strong>


	5. Digimon

CHAPTER 5: Digimon

**Takeru's Bedroom:**

Clark: Guys…this is big! I mean…Takeru, you got superpowers man! And we all got these things…Digivices? I wonder what they are for…

Nathalie: I don't care! I don't want this! It must be a mistake!

Takeru: Maybe it isn't…I …I … I looked at some of my mom's old photos…and she had some of these monsters…maybe she knows more…maybe she can help!

Nathalie: And what if she doesn't and say she thinks we're crazy?

Clark: Nathalie is right…we should keep this to ourselves!

Takeru: Ok…I think we should go to sleep…we'll talk tomorrow…

Clark: You're right! I'll check more on the internet tomorrow! Maybe we'll find something!

* * *

><p><strong>Living room:<strong>

Kari: What are you doing here?

Gatomon: We were sent again to help you. There is something going on in your world. It's a Digimon…he's bringing others here. We don't know how he escaped, since the gate was closed…but he is bringing reinforcements! We need to find him and take care of it!

Patamon (crying): TK…You're back…I've missed you!

TK: I've missed you too…

Kari: TK…we need to find a solution to this problem…and the kids…they're in this too…

Gatomon: Are there other Digidestined?

TK: Yeah…they're upstairs…they don't know about us.

Patamon: You want to let them discover themselves?

TK: Yes…We'll keep an eye on them…but now we should rest…

Kari: You're going home?

TK: Yeah…Good night!

* * *

><p><strong>Next morning:<strong>

Nathalie (in bed looking up): Oh…it wasn't a dream…

Takeru (half asleep): No…yesterday really happened…

Clark: Ahmm…guys...

Nathalie: What's wrong?

Clark: You gotta see what's in the room!

Takeru and Nathalie got up and looked towards Clark who was pointing at three creatures in the middle of the room.

Takeru: What the hell are they?

Shoutmon: I am Shoutmon! Your partner! Together we'll climb mountains! We'll become the leaders of this world! These are Renamon and Gaomon!

Renamon: Nathalie…I'm your partner!

Gaomon: Clark! We're gonna fight evil together!

Nathalie: This just got from crazy to a freakin' NIGHTMARE!

Clark: So what are you…?

Renamon: We're Digimon! We came to you because you have the Digivices! We're gonna fight the evil Digimon in your world together!

Nathalie: Evil Digimon? Our world?

Shoutmon: Yeah…you know! The evil Digimon who came from the Digital World into yours and wants to conquer it! You and us are gonna stop him!

Takeru: This is really, really weird!

Meanwhile steps were to be heard on the hallway.

Takeru: Quick hide! Nobody can see you guys! In the closet!

The door opened and Kari came through.

Kari: Good morning! You should come down for breakfast! School's about to start!

Takeru (very nervous): Yeah! We'll be there in a bit!

Kari: Good! By the way…Michael is here too! He came by to see how you are doing.

Takeru: We'll be down in a bit!

After Kari left they instructed the Digimon to wait in the room until they come back from school.

* * *

><p><strong>At the table:<strong>

Michael: Morning! How are you all?

Nathalie: Could be better…

Takeru: Ah…we're fine!

Michael: Good! Listen! I found out there is a shortcut to the school from here…through the park! We should check it out!

Takeru: Ok…no problem!

A few minutes later they left and followed Michael through the park. Michael noticed that the Digimon were following them. After reaching a place where he saw no one Michael stopped and turned around.

Clark: Why are we stopping?

Michael: Cause this isn't a shortcut.

Takeru: What? Then why did you take us here?

Michael: Why don't you introduce us first!

Nathalie: What are you talking about? Are you mad?

Michael: I meant your Digimon…they've been following us for a while now!

Takeru: How do you…?

Shoutmon: Hey! How do you know about us? Who are you? Get back!

Michael (smiling): Don't worry…I'm a Digidestined too! Patamon!

Patamon: You called me?

Michael: Yeah! I want you to meet the new Digidestined. That's Takeru, Nathalie and Clark and their Digimon Shoutmon, Renamon and Gaomon!

Patamon: Nice to meet you!

Nathalie: WOW! So you are like…one of us?

Michael: Yes. I am. And I want to help you. You and your Digimon need to work together…if you wanna defeat the bad guys!

Takeru: Who are we supposed to fight?

Michael: I don't know yet…all I know it's a Digimon, who wants to take over our world…and you need to be prepared!

Clark: Hell yeah! We'll be like SUPERHEROES!

Nathalie: Well I don't want this! I'm not prepared for this!

Michael: Don't worry…I'll help you…now I think we should go to school…

Takeru (whispering): Do you think we can trust him?

Clark: Yeah…he's cool!

* * *

><p><strong>School:<strong>

Josh: Look who it is! The two geeks and their new companions!

Nathalie: Shut up Josh!

Michael: Just leave him alone…he's a moron…he can't help it.

Josh: You'll see how I can't help my fist reach your face!

Michael: Bring it!

Nathalie: Guys stop it!

Takeru: Yeah…get lost.

Josh (towards Takeru): Oh…we should talk about your little adventure last night…maybe you want to explain to me what the hell that monster was…or even better how the hell you can fly…see I know there was something wrong with you, FREAK!

After that Josh left the group. He knew he had Takeru wrapped around his finger, and would call the police or reporters in an instant if Takeru wouldn't do what he wanted. What Josh didn't tell, however, was that he too had received a Digivice.

Michael: What did he say to you?

Takeru (worried): Nothing…really just a bunch of crap…

A few hours later school ended and the Digidestined decided to find a place where they could talk about what has happened and what they were supposed to do. Josh was following them very close. He wanted to know more about what had happened the other day.

Michael: The problem is we don't know what we are facing yet…could be anything…Digimon come in a vast variety, and we don't know how strong this one is…

Nathalie: So what do we do now…search for some Digimon?

Clark: No…I think it's better if we wait for it…he'll definitely send some of his subjects or friends for us…and then we strike!

Michael: Yes…Clark is right. That's the only way. What we can do is just enjoy ourselves until then.

Takeru: Man…why us…

Michael: I don't know…you were chosen! Wait…can you hear that?

Nathalie: I can't hear anything…

Michael didn't either, but he felt the presence of another Digimon nearby. He felt it was in pain and went to look for it. Moments later he found a Hagurumon, badly wounded and took it with him to the others.

Shoutmon: Hey! Who sent you?

Hagurumon: I'm looking for my human partner…I came here yesterday, but I was attacked…can you tell me where he is?

Renamon: Where who is?

Hagurumon: His name is…Josh…

Clark: WHAT! THAT GUY? A DIGIDESTINED?

At that Michael focused his energy and spotted Josh in a nearby bush. He felt he was there, listening to the whole conversation.

Michael: Don't worry…he's here…I'll call him for you.

Michael went to where he spotted Josh.

Michael: You know…it's not polite to eavesdrop…

Josh: Humph…get lost freak!

Michael: You have a Digivice, don't you? From yesterday…

Josh: Yeah! So what?

Michael: You have a Digimon partner…come meet him…

Although Josh was skeptic, he followed Michael to the others. He saw Hagurumon in the hands of Nathalie, almost unconscious. Then his Digivice began to light and the Digimon slowly regained his strength.

Michael: Welcome to the team Josh!

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile Kari's Apartment:<strong>

Kari was in the kitchen preparing dinner for her family. She was also catching up with Gatomon, who had a lot to tell her. However when Gatomon asked about TK, Kari didn't want to answer. She felt like that was a closed chapter in her life.

While cutting some of the vegetables, Kari felt a sudden shiver. She was sweating and looking down scared.

Gatomon: Kari! What's wrong?

Kari: I don't know!

Before they could say another word, a light consumed Kari and a few moments later, Gatomon was amazed by what she saw.

Gatomon: Kari? Are you alright?

Kari: Yes…nothing happened…

Gatomon: Yes it did…you might want to take a look into the mirror…

As Kari moved towards the mirror she was scared for a moment. Kari saw herself in the mirror, only she was seventeen years old. How could this have happened…maybe it was Castiel…just like with TK.

Kari: Gatomon! Let's go! We have to find TK!

* * *

><p><strong>Park:<strong>

After Hagurumon had regained his strength, Michael told Josh the same he told the others. Josh however was not so respondent and left with his partner. He didn't want to have to do anything with the others. He didn't care about evil Digimon. He just wanted to be left alone with this.

Michael: He'll come around…don't you worry…

Takeru: I hope so. I mean, I don't really like him, but if he's part of the team…

Kari: Michael! Michael!

They all turned and saw young girl running towards them.

Clark: Oh hell yeah! Is that your girlfriend Michael?

Michael: No…but she looks familiar…

Takeru: She looks like my mom…HOLY F*** She is my mom!

Michael: WHAT? KARI?

Kari: Yes…oh crap…you guys are here too…

Takeru: YEAH! What the hell is going on?

Kari: I don't know…I was preparing dinner and then I was back to your age!

Takeru: This is getting weirder and weirder…

Gatomon: It's true! I saw it with my own eyes!

Nathalie: WAIT! You too?

Kari: Yes…I'm a Digidestined too…an older one…but it seems like I will join your team as well…

Takeru: NO WAY IN HELL!

Michael: Yes she will…we need everyone now!

Kari: We must find out how I can get back to normal…

Michael: I think it will happen when we defeat this new enemy.

Kari: If that is so…then I can't go back home! What will Karl think…he doesn't know anything about Digimon and people becoming young again!

Michael: That's true…we have to find something out…you can stay with me if you want…

Takeru: NO WAY MY MOM STAYS WITH YOU!

Nathalie: Then with me…we're both girls…and besides…I can help you look better!

Kari: What's that supposed to mean?

Nathalie: Nothing…

Clark: Fine…but if this takes longer than expected…she can't just stay with you…we need to tie up the loose ends!

Nathalie: I got it! We enroll her as one of the exchange students from Japan! That's what we'll also tell my parents! Then you can stay here for at least a year!

Kari: Fine…but what will I tell Karl? And do I need to change my name?

Michael: Tell him you went back to Japan for a year. Tai needs you to help him take care of your mother, since she's sick or something…should work…but then call Tai and let him know everything! And meanwhile you'll call Karl every once in a while! And about the name…just your last name…they don't know about Japanese names here…you just say it's very common

Clark: Who's Tai?

Takeru: WOWOWOW! Wait a minute! How do you know my uncle's name is Tai?

Kari: Ahm…we…ahm…he…

Michael: Yeah…I…we…kinda…

Kari: They met a few years back in the Digital world…Tai had told me about Michael…that's why I was also a bit shocked when I saw him here!

Michael: Yeah! That's right! Tai used to be a Digidestined too, by the way!

Takeru: Why don't I believe anything of this?

Nathalie: Don't worry…they wouldn't lie to you! Now come on…I'm hungry. Why don't we go grab a bite to eat?

Michael: Sure! Tomorrow we'll subscribe you at the school!

Clark: Great! Let's go then!

Nathalie: Yeah! And after that we'll go shopping! Kari…you can't walk around like this, if you're in High School!

The next day, Kari was subscribed at the school as one of the exchange students. She would be staying at Nathalie's house, where she was quite welcome. However the bigger problem was posed by Josh, who would not join the team yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Stay tuned for the next chapter :)<strong>


	6. Grand Tournament

Chapter 6: The Grand Tournament

A few days passed and the Digidestined had not yet been faced with real danger. Josh was still reluctant to accept that he too was part of their group, although Michael tried very hard to persuade him. Meanwhile Takeru was spending a lot of time with Nathalie, which annoyed Kari a lot, but Michael was usually there to talk to her, it was their son in the end. Karl had been very upset, that his wife left and was suspecting that there was more behind her leaving, however when he called Tai, who assured him she was with him, Karl cared a bit less about it. One day however he saw Kari at the school, while he was there for his son's detention (after getting in a fight) and was quite sure she resembled his wife a lot. Michael was quick to react and tell the back-up story, while he also told Karl they were dating. The fifth week of school had started and an unexpected visitor was coming to their school. A few weeks had passed since the preliminaries of the Grand Tournament had been anounced.

Teacher: Children, today we will be visited by a great person! You all know him, he is the world champion!

Josh: WOW! Really? Is he here because of the Grand Tournament?

Teacher: Yes! And he will want many of you to enter the contest. They have now a preliminary contest, where your strength is tested...it will be quite something. He will take the top three in the country! Of course it will mean that the probability that one of you is chosen is very small, since fighters from all over the world are willing to participate, nonetheless you should try!

Michael: So when is it going to begin?

Teacher: I'm supposed to bring you to the football field in five minutes, you should know these are only preliminaries for the state, and we have the opportunity to host it! The real deal will start later...he'll invite the two finalists today. Everyone who wants to participate should come with me immediately, the rest can go to the stands and watch the matches.

Josh stood immediately up and went to the professor. So did Michael.

Clark: Takeru! GO! You can do this! If they see what you have in you...man you can go all the way!

Takeru: I don't know... I can't always control it...

Clark: Doesn't matter! Professor! Takeru will enter too!

Teacher: Are you sure...? I mean it's very hard...

Josh: Yeah...you'll be squashed!

Takeru: I'll do it!

Half an hour later they were in the lockers together with a lot of fighters who looked very strong, however Michael did not seem intimidated.

Fighter: What crap they let through these days!

Michael: Mind your own business! Who the hell are you?

Fighter: I am Dorian! Champion of Ohio!

Michael: Well Champion... I'll see you in the ring!

Josh: Be careful you idiot! You'll get yourself killed before you can even get to the ring!

Michael: Let that be my worry! Who will we fight in the first round?

Takeru: I'll fight another guy from a local highschool! Seems easier than you two!

Josh: I'm fighting an idiot, who entered because his wife wanted him to...piece of cake!

Michael: Who am I fighting?

Dorian: You'll be fighting me...I'll destroy you...send your remains to your mommy...hahahaha!

Michael: Told you to save it...

_Takeru: How does he do it...stay so calm...that Dorian is ten times his size!_

Moments passed and the preliminary rounds began. The stands were full. Michael spotted Kari and Nathalie, as well as his "parents" and Karl. It was now Takeru's turn and everyone was looking excited, for the entire town knew Takeru as a quiet boy. The match began swift and the other fighter charged towards him. Without knowing Takeru avoided the first punch and kicked the other fighter in the stomach. He fell to the floor unconscious and the crowds cheered, all except Kari and Karl, the latter who knew nothing about Takeru's strength. Josh was next and finished the fight in a quick manner as well. He knew he was going to win quickly. A few more matches passed and Michael's fight came up.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! We have now a treat for you. Besides our Champion Mr. Sieg, who has graced us with his presence, we have also the champion of Ohioooo! Please welcome Dorian and his opponent Michael! Mr. Win...what do you think will happen in this match?

Mr. Sieg: It's clear isn't it...? Dorian will kill that boy...they should prepare an ambulance.

The crowd cheered and some of them were insulting Michael, or having pitty with him, for having to fight a champion. The ambulances arrived as well.

Announcer: Begin!

Dorian: I'll kill you...I have defeated so many...and your attitude!

The crowds were laughing.

Michael: You're all talk, you know that?

Nathalie (to Kari): I hope Michael will be fine after this!

Kari (smiling): Don't worry...I think he'll reach the final with my son!

Nathalie was looking confused and then turned to the match.

Dorian had begun to attack, but Michael was avoinding swiftly every punch, without moving from the spot.

Michael: Is that all you have?

Dorian (out of breath): You arrogant little squirt!

He tried to kick Michael, but the latter parried the kick with his hand.

Michael: It's not all about muscles, you know? You need to train your mind as well!

Dorian: I hate you!

He tried for another punch but Michael dissapeared from the spot.

Josh: Where is he? How did he do that?

Takeru gained a sense of doubt, he could do those things too, but he couldn't control it...not like Michael did.

Michael (standing with his back to Dorian): You also need a bit more speed...you're weak!

Announcer: Ladies and Gentleman! Did you see that! Michael is a magician!

Kari: What an idiot!

Nathalie: You knew!...You also knew about Takeru! How come? What are you people?

Kari: Michael and Takeru are...special...I cannot tell you...you should ask them...

Nathalie was in shock and at the same time amazed. She was picturing all sorts of images in her mind, trying to connect the dots, but her attention was soon caught by the match again.

Michael: Everyone! I have some moves I'd like to show on how to get rid of bullies such as this (pointing to Dorian, who was exhausted). First you let him waste his energy, as I have already shown.

Michael jumped a few meters closer to Dorian.

Michael: Then you go for the face!

Michael punched Dorian so hard, that Dorian felt as if his brain would fly out of his head. He flew almost out of the ring, meaning disqualification, but Michael had planned it so.

Michael (walking towards Dorian, who was standing up, while the amazed crowd could not believe what they were seeing): And last...a punch shortly below the ribs, to ensure pain over a couple of minutes.

Michael did as he said and Dorian fell to the ground. He was unconscious and the crowd was not saying a word. Kari cheered, so did Nathalie and Clark, but everyone else stood shocked, from Josh to Takeru to Helen, Takeshi, Karl and Mr. Sieg.

The matches progressed and soon the semifinals arrived. No one could believe that three of the fighters were from the school where the fights were held. Josh had been paired up with Takeru and Michael with a gym owner, who had talked to them throughout the matches, explaining the different moves to Takeru and Josh. Michael's only focus was on Kari, who was cheering for him.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! The first semi-final will start shortly! Local teen, Michael vs. Gym Owner Philipp! Prepare for a good fight! Mr. Sieg, what are your thoughts?

Mr. Sieg: Well...both fighters offered some good matches so far! I am quite sure we'll be entertained!

Both fighters stepped onto the ring.

Philipp: I will not go easy on you!

Michael: I wouldn't want you to!

Philipp began by trying to punch Michael, who avoided all attacks quite easily. Michael didn't want to attack Philipp, since he didn't want to hurt him. After a few more blows from Philipp, Michael gave him a soft kick and pushed him outside of the ring.

Announcer: Incredible! How easy! Michael is our first finalist and qualified for the Grand Tournament! For the second semi-final I ask Takeru and Josh to step outside.

Michael helped Philipp up and they went outside discussing the match. Michael patted Takeru on the back, as they intersected.

Announcer: Mr. Sieg...what do you think?

Mr. Sieg: I believe that Josh guy will win it...he looks much stronger...I mean, I have no idea how the little guy even got so far!

Josh: Finally I can beat you up, without being stopped!

Takeru: We'll see about that!

The match began and Josh started off quite hard. Takeru couldn't catch his breath, nor activate his strength. He was suffering punches and kicks from Josh, but would not give up.

Josh: I have no idea why she chose you...weakling! Nathalie deserves better! After this match she'll see again that I'm the only one who is right for her!

Takeru: DON'T SAY THAT!

Josh: You can't do anything! You are useless and the sooner you see it the better! She'll leave you in an instant after I beat you!

Takeru couldn't abstain anymore. His rage took the better of him. With one shout he was bursting. A golden aura was surrounding him.

Takeru: Josh! This is my payback!

He flew towards Josh and with one punch Josh was thrown out of the ring.

Takeru: I'll make you pay for everything.

At that he was flying again towards a helpless Josh. The crowd was in shock. No one could believe what they were seeing.

Philipp: What is your friend?

Michael didn't answer. Instead he flew towards Takeru to stop him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: That's it for this chapter! Next one coming soon!<strong>


	7. An Old Friend

Chapter 7: An Old Friend

Before Michael could make two steps, he heard a loud yell.

"BIG BAND ATTACK!"

_Michael: NO WAY!_

A massive energy ball hit the ring and smoke was rising. Josh and the crowd were looking in awe. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Mr. Sieg: MAMAAAAA! What was that! This is a nightmare!

After the smoke cleared, Takeru was lying unconscious in the middle of the field. Karl was already rushing to Takeru. So were Kari, Michael, Clark and Nathalie.

Karl: Takeru? Are you alright?

Michael: He's been hit pretty hard. That attack was quite strong.

Karl (standing up and looking around): WHO DID THIS? TELL ME?

There was no answer for a moment.

"I did!"

A shiver was taking over Michael and Kari, who were looking at each other, recognizing the voice. In the air, a man was floating and slowly descending. Michael and Kari imediately recognized Vegeta.

Karl: Who are you?

Vegeta (towards Michael): So the rumors are true? You're here!

Karl: What are you talking about?

Vegeta: Nobody is talking to you! Shut up or suffer the consequences!

Michael (smiling): Same old Vegeta...man...some things never change!

Vegeta: How are you kid? It's been a while?

Michael: I can't complain...I've seen worse...

Vegeta: Kari? How come you two are young again?

Karl: Wait what? Kari?

Nathalie: You two...young again...Michael, what the hell does he mean?

Vegeta: Michael? HAHAHA! His name is T...

Michael: Vegeta! Can we do this somewhere else?

Vegeta: Sure...that's why I came...we need to get to Kami's palace. Azulongmon is waiting...something's apparently wrong in the Digital World. I'll meet you there!

With that Vegeta flew off into the air. Takeru's eyes opened.

Michael: Guys! We need to get moving. Get the Digimon and meet me at the school tonight. Takeru will be fine. Now go before someone asks around.

Karl: Kari...? It can't be...

Michael: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Hope you liked the magic show we put up! It's all been an illusion! Please remain seated while the announcer finishes the show!

Announcer: Yes! WHAT A SHOW! Mr. Sieg, did you enjoy it?

Mr. Sieg: I have to say for a few moments I was actually convinced! But at the end with the guy flying, I knew it was a trick! HAHA Nothing but a trick! I like these kids! And I want to say that both Michael and Takeru are welcome to participate in the finals of the Grand Tornament!

Everyone left the ring quickly. Karl was still amazed at how everything seemed so real.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day at Takeru's apartment:<strong>

Karl: Takeru...what happened? Why did that guy call that girl "Kari"?

Takeru: It was a stupid trick...and that girl's name is Kari...she's an exchange student from Japan.

_Karl: I don't know why, but I have a feeling he's lying...I will find out more about this!_

Karl: Oh...ok!

Takeru: Dad, I will go tonight to Clark's place! I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?

Karl: Sure! But be careful!

* * *

><p><strong>School:<strong>

Michael (to Clark, who arrived last): Finally, we're all here!

Clark: How did you convince Josh to come?

Josh (clearly still in pain from the fight): Hagurumon did. Can we go?

Michael: Yes, but please don't panick...

Nathalie: After all we've been through?

Michael: Everyone hold on to me.

They all did as Michael told and in an instant they were somewhere else.

Michael: Welcome to Kami's palace.

Nathalie: No way? Where are we?

Kari: A long way from home...this place floats in the air, above earth...

Clark: This is the coooolest thing I've ever seen!

Kami: Well, well, well...If it isn't TK and Kari! It's good to see you two! And you brought company...Takeru, Josh, Clark and Nathalie! It's an honor to meet you!

Takeru: I guess...why did you call him TK?

Kami (towards TK and Kari): I see you two haven't told them everything...

Kari: No, we haven't...

Takeru: Mom...what's going on?

Kari: Michael's real name...is...Takeru Takaishi...I named you after him...

Takeru: WHAT? How is that possible, he's my age?

Takeru: I'm not...actually...I'm your mother's age. We used to be friends...a long time ago.

Kari: He gave up his life to save a lot more, including mine and yours...that's why I named you after him...I'm sorry I never told you, but I feared talking about it...

Takeru: I can't believe it...It's ok mom...I get it. Shall we call you TK from now on?

TK: Yeah...I'd like that!

Vegeta: Quit this sentimental crap! There are more pressing matters! Call Azulongmon!

Kami: Alright, alright!

A few minutes passed, and then out of the sky a giant dragon appeared in front of them.

Azulongmon: Digidestined! I am Azulongmon!

TK: It's been a while!

Azulongmon: Yes it has...it's nice to see you two again! The bearers of the crests of Light and Hope...

Vegeta: Come on! What's up with all these sentimental discussions! Tell us what the hell the problem is!

Azulongmon: Vegeta is right! This cannot wait! There is a new threat in the Digital World! One that needs taken care of! I only know that it is coming from a different dimension, one that both of you have visited so many years ago.

Kari (dreading the idea): What? The Dark Ocean?

Azulongmon: Yes...An ancient entity, that lies within. Not a Digimon not human or anything else you have met before...It is gaining power and you need to destroy it. I have faith in you, my dear Digidestined. Never forget that in the darkest of hours is when light shines brightest! Farewell Digidestined! Until we meet again.

And with that Azulongmon was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you liked it! <strong>


	8. Prom I

Chapter 8: Prom I

Almost a year has passed since the Digidestined's encounter with Azulongmon. Besides several fights with Digimon who managed to escape the Digital World and they had to fight off, however the threat Azulongmon was talking about never showed itself and . A bigger problem however posed Karl, who was getting more and more worried of why Kari wasn't back yet. He started to call Tai on a daily basis to see whether his wife will ever even come back. Meanwhile Takeru was coming up with a lot of excuses for his teenage turned mother.

**School**

Takeru: Hey guys...man my dad is going nuts! He is beginning to suspectsomething...my mom has to turn back soon, or else he'll be onto us!

Josh (who befriended the others, though it took some time): Don't worry...we'll figure something out. For now we should only worry about Prom!

Clark:...I wish I could...at least you all know who you'll be going with...I mean besides you TK...I mean Michael...

Michael (thinking of Kari): Yeah...

Takeru: Nathalie organized it all...I really wonder how it'll be! Can't wait! Who will you be going with Josh?

Josh: I asked this chick from the Drama club! She's really hot and aspires to be a real star and honestly I find she is a challenge for me, but I love it about her!

Clark: (Sigh)...

Michael: C'mon! We'll find you a nice girl you can go with!

Clark: What's the point...they'll all turn me down...

Takeru: We'll never know until we try! Hey Ashley! Do you want to go to prom with Clark?

Ashley: Who's Clark?

Clark: That's a no, I presume...

Josh: Dude! You gotta be more confident! Otherwise you'll go alone!

Clark: We'll see...

Kari: Hey guys!

Michael: Hey! How's it going?

Kari: Pretty good...been asked a couple of times to go to the prom with some guys from the football team...

Takeru: I hope you said NO?

Kari: Yes...don't worry...I'm not gonna go anyway...

Michael: Why not? Go with me! At least Takeru knows we're the same age...Is that alright with you Takeru?

Takeru: NO!

Kari: Come on! Let me have some fun...please...

Michael: Nothing is gonna happen! I swear and at least you'll know she'll be in good hands!

Clark: Geez...even the old guy gets the girls...

Takeru: Fine! But if anything happens! I'll tell my dad! You got that Michael?

Michael: Aye Sir! (turning to Kari) So it's a date?

Kari: Definitely!

Takeru: NO FLIRTING!

Josh: Dude! Chill!

Michael: Clark...who's on your mind actually?

Clark: What do you mean?

Michael: I mean...you must like a girl right?

Clark:...

Michael: I KNEW IT! Who is it?

Clark: Doesn't matter! She has a date already...

With that Clark left and the three guyswere standing looking at each other looking bewildered by Clark'sbehavior. The day finished and everyone was headed home, after all the next day, would be the Prom day and every girl in the school had to get ready.

**Michael's home**

Takeshi: Hey! I hear Prom is tomorrow! Do you already have a date?

Michael: Yes...Kari...the exchange student...

Takeshi: Wow! She is a pretty girl! And the others?

Michael: Well...Takeru is taking Nathalie, Josh is taking some girl from the drama club and Clark...well I'll help him find someone!

Helen: That's nice of you! Actually there will also be some parents present. We'll be supervising everything!

Michael: Cool!

**Takeru's house**

Takeru: Hey Dad!

Karl: Hey Takeru! Guess what? I talked to a relative of yours! She'll be here for your Prom!

Takeru: That's great...I guess...who is it?

Karl: Ah! That's a surprise! You get ready!

**Nathalie's house**

Kari: It will be great tomorrow! I can't wait!

Nathalie: I know...Takeru and Michael are picking us up...Gosh! I'm so excited!

Kari: Yes...me too actually...

Nathalie: Kari...I hope you don't mind me asking...but how much does Michael mean to you?

Kari (lying): He's a great friend!

Nathalie: I don't buy it...I mean you two are so close and get along perfectly! It's like there's more between you two!

Kari: No...not that I know of...

Nathalie: When I see you with him...you shine...it's like something I've never seen before! And you never had that with Karl!

Kari: Stop! There's nothing going on between us!

Nathalie: It's one thing lying to us...but don't lie to yourself...

**Clark's house**

Clark's mother: Clark! Your friends are here!

Clark: Send them away!

Takeru: Clark! WE are getting you your girl!

Clark: It's not that simple!

Josh: Tell us! That's what friends are for!

Clark: It's Dianna...

Michael: WHAT? "THE" Dianna?

Clark: I was expecting this...

Josh: You know she's dating Shawn...world swimming champion for youth?

Clark: He's cheating on her...with some waitress...

Takeru: How do you know?

Clark: I followed him...she is so pure...and still a junior...and that guy...an ass...

Takeru: Well how do we do it?

Clark: Do what?

Michael: Expose him, make you the hero and u get the girl!

Takeru: Where is the guy now?

Josh: I saw him in the park, on our way here! Lets go...talk...(smirking)

Michael: Sounds good to me!

Josh: Wait! I'll call her to come to the park...see everything for herself! Clark, you'll wait for her at her appartment...play as if you don't know what we did!

Clark: Got it...

**Park**

Josh: Shawn!Hey asshole!

Shawn: Are you seriously talking to me like that?

Josh: Yeah! A problem?

Takeru (whispering): She's here!

Michael: Why don't you admit it?

Shawn: Admit what?

Michael: That you slept with that waitress and cheated on Dianna!

Shawn (laughing): You think it was just the waitress? Man you two are dumb! I've been with the entire town and that girl is so naive! And what is it to you?

Dianna (coming closer, after hearing everything): Is it true?

Shawn: Baby, that's just guy talk...it isn't true!

Dianna ran away in tears.

Josh: I think we're done here!

Shawn: I'll get you all for this!

Michael: Yeah...keep talkin!

**Dianna's house**

Clark: Hey! What happened?

Dianna: Leave me alone! What are you even doing here?

Clark: I heard...

Dianna: Yeah...as if...go to your friends and tell them how you all ruined my prom!

Clark: I don't...

Dianna: I know you had something to do with it too! Don't think I'm stupid!

Clark: I'm not!

Dianna (tears in her eyes): Then why did you do this?

Clark: Because you deserve better! Someone who cherishes you and doesn't go off with every other girl in the world! Someone who would do anything for you!

Dianna: And who might that be?

Clark: Me...I'm in love with you...why can't you see that there are people out there who care about you!

Dianna: I'm sorry...sorry I didn't do anything...I knew you liked me...it's pretty obvious...

Clark: Forget Shawn! Go to the Prom with me.

Dianna (kissing him on the cheek): Ok...pick me up tomorrow!

Clark (red as a tomato): Sure! See you tomorrow!

**Takeru's house**

Clark: I did it!

Takeru: Awesome man! Now we all have dates! Tomorrow will be an awesome night!

Josh: Hopefully Digimon or other monsters won't interrupt us!

Shoutmon: Hey!

Michael: He's kidding! We should go now...tomorrow's a big day!

As they all left Takeru's place, Klark was making a phone call to turn things around for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the first of 4 parts for the prom :)) bear with me :D <strong>


	9. Prom II

**Author's note: In the last chapter the last sentence I meant Karl, not Clark XD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Prom II<span>

**Nathalie's house:**

Nathalie: Kari, wake up!

Kari: What's wrong?

Nathalie: It's Prom-day!

Kari: Great...I want to go back to sleep...

Nathalie: NO! We have to go to the school and see to it that everything is in order!

Meanwhile everyone was getting ready for the big night. Even the parents were excited, all but one. Karl was thinking of his plan on exposing something he had been obsessed with for a long time, and the only person who was able to help him was just about to arrive. The only thing he didn't know, was that there was another person ready to crash the party too.

**Takeru's house:**

Karl: Finally you're here, Joanna!

Joanna: Well...an old woman like me needs her time. Now tell me what's bothering you?

Karl: There's this thing about Kari...she...she left almost a year ago, never even calls and Tai is covering for her...and then there's this girl who hangs out with my son...she looks just like Kari!

Joanna: Don't worry...I'll deal with it. When's the Prom?

Karl: Tonight. Why?

Joanna: Don't tell Takeru that I'm here...I will solve your problem during this Prom-thing!

Karl: Ok.

Joanna: I'll be at my hotel till tonight. Be at the Prom as well.

**Michael's house:**

Takeshi: Helen! Can you get the door please?

Helen (opening the door): Sure!

Hiro: Hello, Helen...

Helen: Hiro?

Hiro: I'm here for my son!

Helen: Takeshi is busy!

Takeshi: Who is it? DAD?

Hiro: Hello Takeshi...a little bird told me where to find you and what you all are up to! Who is that boy who lives with you?

Takeshi: That's none of your business!

Hiro: I believe it is! You see...you left Japan in such a hurry with a teenage boy, whom you pretend to be your son, although we all know he is not!

Helen: Please...lets discuss this tomorrow...tonight is a big night for the boy and for us..please Hiro!

Hiro: Fine! I'm here until the day after tomorrow. And I will take you with me Takeshi. Enjoy your time with this American!

Helen (after Hiro leaving): What are we going to do?

Takeshi: We have to go away...but he'll find us!

Little did Takeshi and Helen know that Michael overheard the entire talk.

**Hotel:**

Michael: Hey!

Hiro: Are you talking to me boy?

Michael: Yeah! I am!

Hiro: Who do you think you are?

Michael: I'm the one who'll make your live miserable! If you ever come near Helen and Takeshi again, I'll become your worst nightmare!

Hiro: You must be their fake son...do they know you are behaving like this? Do they know you're playing along as they're son...do they know you are fakinf it?

Michael: That's none of your damn business! You listen to me you old scum! Stay away! That's my final warning!

As Michael left, Hiro was beginning to doubt his intentions and was thinking whether it would be easier to leave things as they are, until...

Joanna: I knew it! That creature is back!

Hiro: Who are you?

Joanna: Do you want to get rid of him?

Hiro: I most certainly do...

Joanna: Follow me...Joanna's the name...you won't believe how much I have on that boy!

Hiro: Glad to have met you! Hiro!

**Evening, one hour before the prom:**

Michael: C'mon Takeru! Nathalie and Kari are waiting!

Takeru: Ready! Lets head over and pick them up!

Michael: Are Josh and Clark meeting us?

Takeru: No...they're going to meet us there!

**Nathalie's house:**

Michael: WOW! Girls you look amazing!

Kari: Thank you! Took quite some time to get ready!

Nathalie: Yeah...but it was worth it!

Takeru: Shall we go? We'll be late for our own Prom!

Nathalie: Sure lets go!

**Prom:**

Michael: Wow! This is a great set up! Nathalie you did an amazing job!

Nathalie: Thank you! Lets dance!

Kari: I'll need a little punch before I dance!

Takeru: I'll bring you all some! I see Clark and Dianna at the bar!

After they all had a first glass of punch they started dancing. All of them felt very well and no one was expecting the night to go wrong.

Michael: Look at them! They're having so much fun...it's been a while since we had such fun...

Kari: You can say that out loud!

Michael: Why did you marry Karl?

Kari: What?

Michael: Why? The way I know you, you would have never done it without someone forcing you...

Kari: Joanna...

Michael: Do you even love him? Or even care about him?

Kari: I guess...I never loved anyone like...

Michael: You don't have to finish that sentence...lets dance...

Kari: I don't really feel like it...do you see him...Karl...One year and I haven't told him anything...

Michael: You want to? Imagine what it can do to him!

Kari: I know TK...it's just...

Michael: Everytime you care more about others! Enjoy yourself! You had 17 years with our son...

Kari: I KNOW! (people were turning towards them)

Michael: It's time for me to step up too! I want to tell Takeru! He has to know! I can train him!

Kari: NO! He'll never talk to me again!

Michael: Wait! Do you feel that?

Kari: What?

Michael: There's something here...something dark.

As soon as Michael had said it the room went dark and the music stopped. Instead a shrieking voice could be heard.

Takeru: Michael! Kari! What is this!

Michael: I don't know!

Kari: LadyDevimon!

Michael: What? Guys prepare for battle!

Josh: All Digimon! Digivolve!

Shoutmon (jumping from under a table): We can't! We're drained!

All the parents could not believe what was happening. And what was all the talk about Digimon.

LadyDevimon: We're here for the girl with the light!

Michael: No! You will not have her! I will fight you to the end!

Devimon: How will you do that little TK?

Michael: Devimon! You're here too!

Devimon: You're Digimon can't digivolve! We blocked it!

Michael: They can't...but I can surely stop you on my own!

At that Devimon tore up the roof and the two Digimon were visible. Panic was filling the people's hearts.

Karl: What happened? Who are you?

LadyDevimon: Shut up you idiot! We want the girl! If she comes we leave you alone!

Michael: Never!

Helen: Who is the girl?

Devimon: Her name is Hikari Kamiya...also known as Kari...She is standing right next to that TK boy, or Michael!

Takeru: How much does he know about us?

Michael: Too much! Kari...Kari? WHERE ARE YOU?

Nathalie: Where did she go?

Dianna: Clark what is going on, I'm scared?

Clark: Don't worry! I'm here to protect you!

Devimon: Kaaariiii...we're waiting...

Kari (up on a table): You want me...come and get me! Gatomon!

At that Kari began to glow once more, as she did so many times before. This time however it seemed to TK that she was controlling it. Gatomon digivolved to Angewomon and in the blink of an eye a beautiful Angel-Digimon was floating above everyone.

Takeru: AN ANGEL? That's mom's Digimon? Why did she never show it? WAIT! What's your Digimon TK?

TK: Doesn't matter...how did Kari do it?

Josh: Does it matter?

Angewomon: I will defeat you both to protect these people!

Kari: Angewomon! You can do it!

Angewomon was already charging for LadyDevimon and everyone was looking in awe at the two Digimon. Light against dark. No one could believe what they were seeing.

Michael: Of course! She can control it now! It must be! Patamon! Get near Kari! Absorb the energy!

Patamon: Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!

And with that another angel was floating above everyone. They were all looking confused, especially the Digidestined, who couldn't believe that Kari and TK had angelic Digimon and had kept this from them all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The next Chapter is the climax :)) You'll see...<strong>


	10. Prom III

Chapter 10: Prom III

* * *

><p>Takeru: ANGELS? Both of you? Why did you never tell us?<p>

TK: We couldn't...now lets focus on this fight.

Angemon and Angewomon were holding up against the Devimon and LadyDevimon. A few attacks from both sides had the spectators looking in awe. All were focused on the fight, all but one. Takeru was thinking of how such things were possible.

Takeru: Explain!

TK: Not now! It's not the time! Angemon! Keep Devimon steady! I'll help!

Kari: NO! Don't do it TK!

TK: They'll not hold on longer. I need to step in! Who knows how many there are still waiting!

Kari: Don't! Please! I don't want him to see! He'll know immediately!

TK: Fine...but if something happens...I'll step in.

Kari: Angewomon! Angemon! Can you feel the light I'm sending out?

Angewomon: Yes! We can digivolve! Angewomon digivolve to...Ophanimon!

Agemon: Angemon warp-digivolve to...SlashAngemon!

Nathalie: Amazing! The Ultimate level?

TK: Nope...the Mega Level!

Clark: WHOA! You can do that? You shou'd have told us!

Kari: We're sorry! Come on guys! Finish it off!

One hit each was enough to defeat the evil Digimon. SlashAngemon and Ophanimon digivolved back and while TK and Kari were happy to hold their companions everyone was looking towards them.

Dianna: What happened? What is all this?

Karl: I could ask the same thing, Kari! How can it be that my wife is seventeen? (people were already starting to whisper)

Kari: I can explain Karl...listen for just a moment...

TK: You don't need to explain anything Kari...You've been lying for his own sake...

Karl: You shut it! You little brat! I hate kids like you who think they're so great, and invite grown women to a ball to hit on them! Yeah I've seen you! And you Takeru...You should be ashamed! You knew all this time! I'll deal with you at home!

TK: Oh...shut it! He's not even your son!

Kari: TK! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?

TK: He has to know! It's not like he's not going to find out under these circumstances!

Kari: No! STOP!

TK: FINE!

Takeru: What the hell is going on? I'm sick of you two keeping secrets!

Karl: I would like to know too...

Kari:I will explain but not here...please Karl...

Karl: You disgust me...all these years...she was right...

Kari: Who?

Karl: Joanna...

Joanna: Wow! Thank you for the introduction Karl!

TK: I thought Vegeta had taught you to keep out of our business?

Joanna: Don't worry dear...because you freaks will come to an end tonight! My friends fromthe Secret Services have helped me a little...and Hiro of course!

Takeshi: Father? What is going on?

Hiro: My son...that child that you flasly claim is yours... he is an alien!

Nathalie: Are you all nuts?

Joanna: We'll prove it! Boys! Turn on the machine!

As soon as she had said it, a strange sound started humming. Everyone was wondering what is going to happen. TK and Takeru were starting to feel dizzy and they couldn't stand upright anymore. A few seconds later both fell to the ground screaming in pain.

Kari: What's happening? What are you doing Joanna?

Hiro: It's very interesting...the other one as well?

Joanna: Of course! It's his child! Karl, I'm afraid Kari has lied to you all these years!

Nathalie: Are you telling me...Michael, I mean TK is Takeru's father? How can that be?

Joanna: Seventeen years ago he knocked up my granddaughter and then played martyr! I've been waiting for him to come back for such a long time!

Karl: Is it true, Kari?

Kari: It...it's true...I'm so sorry...

Clark: It doesn't matter! Stop what you are doing! And how can they be aliens?

Josh: It makes sense! The way they transform! That's it! I saw Takeru...but TK...can be! Is it true?

Joanna: Of course it is! This frequency proves it! Why do you think only they are affected by it? It's been done specially to hurt only them!

Takeshi: Stop it! The angel said they are the good guys!

Hiro: Angel?

Helen: Yes! He told us to take care of them!

Joanna: That thing, you call angel, has only brought problems to us! Now he'll pay as well! His two toys will be finished off!

TK: We're not toys! No one controls us!

Joanna: Take them! And don't drop the signal! My great grandson first!

TK: If you touch him, I swear I'll kill you all!

As soon as Joanna's men lifted Takeru up, TK burst out and it seemed as if the signal wasn't affecting him anymore.

TK: Don't walk one more step! You want to see an alien? Well hold on! I'll show you what a Sayian's true power is!

Joanna: How is it possible?

TK: Who cares! Everyone hold on, because it's getting bumpy! Here's the first level of the SuperSayian!

TK transformed and to everyone's awe, there was a golden aura around him.

TK: You remember Joanna! How I saved everyone! How I saved the world...and you come after my family? Well...here's the second level!

The glow was stronger and lightning was moving around TK. He seemed as if nothing would amuse him anymore. The crowd was amazed by what they were seeing. Kari could not stop TK anymore.

Nathalie: Wait! Takeru can do this too...but he never did it like this!

TK: He only reaches the first level...I still don't know how...it's based on his emotions and his strength is even greater than mine...

Joanna: Turn that machine higher!

It didn't take a second and TK turned up in front of the machine and smashed it with a single hit. Then he reappeared in front of Joanna.

TK: Before I get rid of you all...I'm giving a special treat...here's something that only a few have witnessed...the third level!

Kari: TK! NO! It consumes too much energy!

That couldn't stop TK. The ground began to shake. TK's strength was boudering infinity. The glases were breaking and clouds were forming above. His hair began to grow and after a few seconds everything stopped. TK was standing in front of everyone in the third form of the SuperSayian. The whole crowd was simply amazed.

Nathalie: WOW! How is that possible?

Karl: No way!

Clark: Epic!

Josh: Incredible! How does he do that?

TK: Let my son down! Joanna, Hiro! One last warning! Leave or I'll make sure you never see the morning light again!

Joanna: HA! You can't do anything!

With one short wind blast TK blew both Joanna and Hiro away. He teleported and took Takeru with him.

TK: Now to end this! A trick I learned from an old friend...Big Bang...

Kari: NO! Don't! They're not worth it!

TK: You're right...Let this be a warning. GO! I never want to see you all again!

Joanna: You haven't seen the last of me!

Takeshi: What the hell is going on? I don't understand anything anymore!

TK: I'll explain later...i think this party is over...

Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front of everyone.

Shadow: Not so fast! You may have defeated my soldiers...but I will still take what is rightfully mine!

With a sudden movement, the shadow appeared in front of Kari and took away, dissapearing as fast as it appeared.

TK: KARI! NOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the end of the third part. Hope you liked it!<strong>


	11. Prom IV

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long to update…**

Chapter 11: Prom IV

Clark: What happened?

Nathalie: Where is Kari?

TK was still amazed. He could not understand how it came that Kari was taken right in front of his eyes. Meanwhile he had transformed back.

Takeshi: Somebody answer what is going on! Michael?

TK: My real name is Takeru Takaishi…I know everything. You are not my real parents, but thank you for everything…

Helen: How did you know?

TK: Kari…as soon as I saw her again it all came back…seems like Castiel did not do such a great job…

Takeshi: So you knew since the day we arrived here?

TK: Yes…I have to find a way to save her…but how? Who is that?

Clark: You ask us? How are we supposed to know? You're the one who spent the last 17 years in hell!

The crowd began to look amazed at what was being said.

Karl: Hell? 17 years? So it's true…you really are his father?

TK: Yes…I'm sorry you had to find out this way…

Karl: Sorry to say this but WHAT in the world were you doing in hell for 17 YEARS?

TK: I had no choice…17 years ago…Lucifer himself threatened the very existence of everyone here…the sacrifice of the crown code of hope was a necessary thing to do to seal him back to his cage…Kari was already pregnant…

Nathalie: This is so weird…but it makes sense now…why Takeru has your name…why he can transform like you...

Josh: I can't believe that from our normal lives we are dragged into this…what I want to know is how the hell we find out where Kari is? And who might know anything?

Takeshi: Maybe the angel! The one that brought you to us!

TK: Castiel! CASTIEL! Come down here! RIGHT NOW!

It took a fraction of a second for Castiel to arrive in front of them, to the amazement of everyone at the party.

Castiel: Long time…

TK: You don't say! EXPLAIN!

Castiel: I brought you back to this world to protect Kari. You failed.

TK: Why don't you start with why I even have to protect her? Last time I checked I was needed to keep a cage closed!

Castiel: The gate only needed you to close it. As soon as it was closed you could come out. It was difficult to get you out. 17 years we fought through the circles of hell to bring you back. You failed.

TK: I can still save her! Tell me who the one is that took her!

Castiel: The Master of the Dark Ocean, Dragomon…

TK: NO! She's there…I need to get to the sea!

Castiel: You will not do such a thing!

TK: Who will stop me?

Castiel: Dragomon is in need of a queen. The only one who is suitable is Kari. At this moment he is turning her into his demonic bride. I am afraid you are too late…You failed.

TK: I'll go there and save her! Like I did before!

Nathalie: Wait! This is not the first time this has happened?

TK: We were much younger…it was long ago…

Castiel: Daemon is keeping the gate to that universe shut. You will not be able to enter. There is no way. We must wait for them to strike this world. Believe it or not…this is how it is foretold…I intervened by bringing you here…you were not even supposed to be in the picture anymore…

Clark: Well this is messed up! So what should we do now?

Castiel: Wait…the prophecy says she will destroy this world…unite them all under one rule of darkness…

TK: You are telling me that KARI, the bearer of LIGHT will unite the worlds under darkness?

Castiel: The brighter the light…the thicker the darkness…why do you think she is one of the few who went to the dark ocean without even a proper way of arriving there? You went there because of the love you share! She has darkness inside…accept that…and when it comes…you will have to fight her…

TK: You know I can't do that…what you are asking me is impossible…I cannot hurt her…I cannot…

Takeru(waking up): Hurt whom?

Castiel: Your mother…your friends will explain…meanwhile I suggest you go to the World Tournament by Mr. Sieg…you will need the distraction and training! After it finishes…come to Kami's palace! The room of space and time will be your training ground. You will need to face her…you have no idea what you will be facing…

Helen: How do we know that what you are saying aren't just empty words?

Castiel(snapping his fingers): I will show you.

Scenes of dread were surrounding everyone present. An apocalyptic image was taking over and people were getting anxious and scared.

Castiel: This is what will happen had I not intervened and saved you. Look above. Kari is the one inflicting this. It's not her. It's her dark side. I don't know how we can save her…if she can be saved…

Takeru: You're telling me that my mom is gone and that the only thing we can do is participate in some stupid tournament?

Castiel: Yes…we need you trained! Plus we need to keep up appearances for everyone…many will ask what happened here…we interfered to much…and you are all in risk of exposure before they will attack. Please do as I say! For everyone's good…I will erase everyone's memory except yours…the chosen ones…

**The next day:**

Helen: Michael! We need to go to the world tournament! Hurry up! Takeru and the others are already here.

Michael: Coming! (_I'll save you, Kari…if it's the last thing I'll do_)

And so they went to the Tournament, held in New York City, doing as Castiel said.

**Meanwhile:**

Dragomon: Welcome my dear…two more days and you'll only be here to love me! Daemon make the preparations!

Kari: No! Please!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you liked it!<strong>


	12. Qualifiers

Chapter 12: Qualifiers

On the ride to the airport no one was saying much. Only Takeshi and Helen were talking in the van, while the Digidestined were more concerned with saving Kari. Takeru could not believe that Michael was actually his father. More he had to still look at Karl and pretend he was his son. Takeru took it however quite well…he was suspecting it for a while. Karl was about to come to the Tournament later as well, to support his son.

After a long ride and an even longer flight they arrived at the tournament venue. It comprised 15 different stadia for the qualifiers and one immense stadium for the proper tournament. Thousands of participants from all over the world are to stand against each other in the ring, to claim the grand prize and win the tournament.

Helen: Boys! Go and subscribe! We will cheer for you from the stands. As soon as we see where you fight we'll come!

Michael: Thanks! We will need all your help!

Josh: Yeah…you two most definitely…

Takeshi: Josh…what are you saying?

Nathalie: Nothing! He is saying nothing as usual!

Takeru: Let's go guys…we don't want to be late!

Josh: Hello! We are here to subscribe! My name is Josh, these are Michael and Takeru. We qualified from Ohio!

Cashier: Yes! I see…you must have really bad fighters there if you three qualified! HAHA! Anyway…Josh you will be fighting in the third arena…Takeru in the seventh arena and Michael in the tenth…your first matches begin in half an hour minutes. You are lucky to have come on time! Off you go! Michael and Takeru start later.

The fights were already underway and the qualifiers began.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** Arena – Josh**

_Hmm who do I have to fight…let's see…Brahma…wonder where he's from…who cares…I will fight with all my strength and defeat everyone!_

The first match was underway. Josh's group was not the strongest one. There were a couple of strong contestants, but only one posed a real threat to his victory. Last year's semi-finalist, and a favorite at the title Lucian was fighting as well. Josh however, managed to pass the first three rounds of his qualifier quite easily. Most of the contestants were too weak. After the long trainings with the Sayians he had no problem in finishing everyone off. The fourth round saw him face to face with Lucian.

Lucian: Little boy…you should not be fighting amongst us big men! You should have stayed home! Now I will have to break your bones!

Josh: You should talk less and fight more…I saw you…I know how you fight…you on the other hand have no idea about me…I have the surprise factor…

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Lucian! A master of the art will fight Josh, a new comer…please pray with me for this boy's life! Let the fight begin!

Josh started with a couple of punches and kicks. Nothing Lucian couldn't parry. Lucian on the other hand was relying heavily on grabbing and tossing Josh. After a couple of minutes both were quite out of breath. No one was expecting what was about to happen, not even the Digidestined.

Josh: This move I learned from a good friend…

Josh put his hands together. He rotated them while bringing them to his back.

Josh: Kame!

Lucian: YOU ARE KIDDING! HAHAHAAH

The crowd was laughing together with Lucian.

Michael: Josh! NO!

Josh couldn't hear him. The crowd was too loud.

Josh: HA ME…

Lucian: What a dreamer!

Josh: HA!

As he had said it a light blue flare formed between his hands. He directed it towards Lucian who was speechless. With one blow Josh had inflicted so much damage that Lucian could not wake up. Josh was smiling.

_Finally…after all this time…I'm getting better!_

Announcer: Ladies….and….gentle….men….he is still alive…what was that….I must declare Josh a winner…(snapping out of it) YESS! HE WON!

Helen: What was that? How did he do that? Michael? Michael where are you?

Michael had left already to meet Josh, who had advanced to the final of his arena. The qualifying finals were to be fought the next day.

Michael: Are you crazy? Do you want to expose us?

Josh: Relax…now they will fear us! Besides…I'm practically qualified. The only one standing between me and a place in the finals is that guy with the green mask over there….

As Michael looked towards him, he saw more than just a simple fighter.

Josh: I'll see you tomorrow in the finals! We need to concentrate! Good luck with your fights now! I'm off to the hotel…I hope you don't mind, but I need to rest.

Michael: Fine…but don't underestimate that guy…

**7****th**** Arena - Takeru**

Takeru's fights seemed much harder than those of Josh, yet he was not sure of winning. Takeru's strength came to be more stable, but his strength was still not perfected. Sometimes he would be unable to harvest it.

Takeru's first battles were much more relaxed and he passed easily the first three rounds. In the fourth round he encountered a stronger opponent, but it lasted only a couple of minutes, until Takeru regained confidence. The final would see him against the champion of South America, Luis.

**10****th**** Arena – Michael **

With Takeru and Josh qualified for the qualifying finals it was only Michael's turn to reach the same heights. Michael's fights were over in seconds. He was swift and strong, to the amazement of everyone in the crowd, including Helen and Takeshi, who couldn't understand what was happening. Three teenagers qualified amongst the last 32, all three of them in spectacular manners.

* * *

><p><strong>Restaurant:<strong>

Helen: To all of you! Tomorrow you'll be winners!

Takeshi: Fantastic matches!

Michael: Hey look…it's the guy that will fight Josh tomorrow…he calls himself Beelzebub…

Josh: Hey mask! Yeah you! Tomorrow you'll wish you'd never been born!

He did no answer. He left the restaurant and did not look back.

Takeru: What's up with him?

Takeshi: He's already so scared…hahaha

Karl (entering the restaurant): How's my winner?

Takeru: Fine…I guess…

Michael: He qualified for the finals tomorrow! We all did!

Karl: WOW! Either you're all good or the others are really bad!

Nathalie: They're really good!

Takeru: Hey Michael…isn't that your opponent tomorrow?

Michael: The guy at the other table? Can be…didn't really look…

Nathalie: It's him! His name is Andres…from Spain…apparently a really good fighter!

Josh: And huge! Watch out man!

Andres: Don't worry little one…I will be gentle…I'm not planning on putting you into hospital just yet…

Michael: I'm not that little…and you should choose your words carefully.

Tension arose…

Andres: Fine…you're cocky…we'll see you in the arena!

Michael: Can't wait!

Andres: Kids…think they can just fight for fun!

Michael: I'm not fighting for fun…or because I like it…

Andres (hitting Michael over the back of his head): Then why are you here?

Takeshi: HEY! That's my son!

Beelzebub: Keep the rage for the arena…we don't need extra fights…nor do I want any of you disqualified!

Michael: He's right…he'll get what he deserves in the ring…

Clark: Look! The last finalist for tomorrow is known! Check the TV!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! We were full of surprises today…after three teenagers managed to qualify also this young man will continue…his name is Vegeta!

Michael (choking on the water he drank, yet smiling): Why am I not surprised…

Andres: You know that wimp as well? HAHA This year is mine!

Beelzebub: Get lost! Josh…I will see you tomorrow…Takeru good luck…T…Michael

With that he left.

_Michael: Impossible…he started to call me TK! How is it possible? There's more to him than he shows! He wasn't even surprised at Vegeta! It seemed like he knew him! Who is he?_

_Beelzebub: You'll find out soon enough who I am…tell your friend to prepare for tomorrow…and I am not wearing a mask…_

_Michael: Then you are like Kami? I saw a similarity!_

_Beelzebub: I'll tell you more when we meet in the ring. I want to test you first! Now get some rest. You will need it!_

Helen: Let's go everyone! Now that we have eaten, you need to rest!

Clark: Yeah! Guys tomorrow will be epic! I already ordered my fan merchandise for you three!

Takeru: Some sleep would do some good now!

Nathalie: Let's go then!

Andres: Girl…you should hang out with stronger guys…not those wimps!

Nathalie: Get lost!

Karl: Come on! Let's go…before he goes all nuts.

**Hotel room:**

Michael: Josh…be careful with Beelzebub tomorrow!

Josh: No worries…I'll own him!

_Michael: I'm fear it's going to end badly…_

Takeru: That Beelzebub…he seems quite evil…

Michael: We'll have to find out…now get some sleep guys…

**Author's note: Hope you liked it…next chapter is on the finals! Stay tuned for Josh's battle with Beelzebub :)**


	13. Reaching the Finals

Chapter 13: Reaching the Finals

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome for the second day of the Grand Tournament! Today I present to you the final 32 contestants, who will perform a great show for us! From the 16 arena's we have our two finalists. After today's matches there will be a draw to see who will fight whom tomorrow! So stay tuned! And NOW! The first match will begin! To my right is the one and only champion! The hero of our time…..MR SIEG!

Cheers could be heard in the stands. Everyone loved Mr. Sieg. Nobody claimed that he would even take a punch in the tournament.

Announcer: And to my left the Chinese champion XU! Let the fight begin!

The fight did not last very long. It seemed as if Xu was too scared of Mr. Sieg and gave up after 10 minutes of fighting. The crowd was ecstatic.

Announcer: Now the fights will be in random order…I will choose the next one from this pot…AH! An interesting one! Ladies and gentlemen make noise for the South American Champion LUIS! And to my right Takeru…a newcomer…

Random fan 1: HEY LUIS! Give the boy a chance! Hahaha

Random fan 2: yeah! He's but a kid!

Luis: I respect you, but this is where it ends for you.

Takeru: We'll see.

The fight began with Luis throwing punches, but Takeru dodging everything in style. With a backward flip using his knee, Takeru hit Luis in the chin. After landing back on his feet, Takeru threw another punch in Luis' stomach throwing him back on the floor.

Announcer: Fantastic skills! Incredible! I will start the count! 1,2,3,4,5…oh he woke up! Luis is back!

Luis: You throw a mean punch…but it's over now! Your friend, he knows how to use his ki, I do too!

Luis immediately threw an energy beam at Takeru who got lost in the smoke.

Announcer: Oh my God…this is the best tournament I've ever been to…but I think I have to disqualify Luis, he just annihilated Takeru…I can't see him anywhere…

Random fan: he's there! In the sky!

Takeru: Thought you can get rid of me that easily? Now it ends!

Announcer: He can fly!

_Belzebub: So it's him…but the other one…he's strong too…I have to see…after my fight with their friend_

Takeru charged from above and with one punch in the jaw Luis flew outside of the ring.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! It's clear! Takeru advances to the last 16! Big applause for this magnificent young fighter!

Nathalie: I knew it! He's great isn't he!

Karl: He can fly?

Helen: Believe me…I don't understand anything either…

Nathalie: Wait for the big final! Takeru vs. Michael!

Karl: Come on…there is still Mr. Sieg! I bet our kids have learned some tricks to beat these guys!

Nathalie: Just wait and see…

**A while later:**

Announcer: The first fourteen matches are overmatches are already over…this leaves us with two more to go. The first one is…Andres vs Michael! Let the match begin!

Helen&Takeshi: GO MICHAEL!

Andres: I will own you! You will weep in front of your parents!

Andres Girlfriend: ANDRES! WIN IT BABY!

Nathalie: Hey! Michael will own your boyfriend!

Andres Girlfriend: We'll see bitch! What? Isn't the other guy enough for you?

Nathalie: BITCH? Takeru is my boyfriend and Michael is his da…best friend! You'll see!

Announcer: BEGIN!

Michael wasn't moving at all. The tension rose. Andres threw himself at Michael. Punches, kicks, slaps grabs, whatever he could do to move Michael from the spot. Michael wasn't even bothering with the match. He was more concerned with Belzebub and that strange aura around him.

Andres: Why are you not moving? How is it possible that you're so hard like a stone! I'm out of breath!

Michael: I'm sorry, did you say something?

Announcer: Michael! Please fight! What are you doing?

Andres: He fears me too much! HAHA!

Michael just put his hand up, facing Andres. An instant blow of wind came out of his hand, throwing Andres into the stands on his girlfriend's lap.

Announcer: Incredible…what are these kids? WE have our winner! Michael!

Nathalie: Told you so!

Helen: I can't believe it….how do they do this? Michael didn't even move! Do they have rockets or something?

Nathalie: NO….nothing like that! They train a lot…at one point you learn these things!

_Mr. Sieg: Ai mama…this is horrible…these guys seem unbeatable!_

Announcer: And now for the last match! Belzebub vs Josh! Two newcomers! Let's wish them the best of luck!

As the two entered the arena a tension rose. People in the stands were making fun of Belzebub and his "mask", while Josh knew he was going to have a hard time, yet would still win it.

Announcer: And! BEGIN!

Belzebub was standing still. He was waiting for Josh to make the first move.

Josh: what? Already scared?

Belzebub: I'm not here for you. I'm here for your two friends.

Josh: Who are you?

Belzebub: You'll find out soon enough. Now let's start. Attack me!

Josh didn't wait for a second invitation. He jumped immediately at his foe but Belzebub simply vanished from the spot. Appearing behind Josh he gave him a small nudge and Josh fell to his knees.

Belzebub: Come on! You can do better!

Josh turned around, but yet again he missed Belzebub. Jumping around, Josh could not inflict any damage to Belzebub and he was getting tired.

Josh: You're good…but not for this! KAME…

Belzebub: Save it…I've seen that move too many times…Goku got me with that a long time ago…here is mine! SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

A spiraling energy beam came out of Belzebub's fingers and hit the floor near Josh. The latter flew out of the ring.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! These are them! The final contenders for tomorrow's final stages of the tournament! We will proceed to the loting in a couple of minutes.

**Stands:**

Nathalie: I can't believe it! That guy…who is he?

Helen: Oh my God! What is this? People are flying and throwing bombs at each other?

Nathalie: Bombs? No…they're energy beams. Some of the contenders are so well trained they can access the energy within them…the same is with the flying…

Karl: And our kids are so good?

Nathalie: Well…it's not really that hard hahaha…

**Locker rooms:**

Josh: I can't believe it….he's too good! I couldn't even touch him.

Takeru: Don't worry about it…we'll revenge you!

Michael: I wouldn't run into conclusions…he's hiding something.

**Arena:**

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! The contenders will pull out of this box their foes. I will ask Hermann, from Germany, to come forward.

Announcer: Incredible! The first match-up is between Hermann and Takeru! Now the second contester…Bute, from Romania.

Announcer: Bute chose, Edward from the US! And now the third contestant…Devimon…what kind of name is that?

Takeru: Are you kidding me…that guy…he looks awkward…those long arms?

Michael: I wouldn't be surprised if it's a Digimon…Devimon…doesn't that sound like a Digimon to you?

Takeru: Do you think? Do you think it's starting?

Michael: Can be…we'll see his intentions later…just as Belzebub's…we've been busy only with Belzebub, that we didn't look at the other contestants…

Announcer: Aha…he will fight Joao…from Portugal. And now…Belzebub!

Belzebub was looking at Michael the whole time.

Announcer: And it's Michael!

_Michael: I knew it…he chose me on purpose…he knew it…._

Takeru: What are you going to do?

Michael: I'll see tomorrow…

As the loting continued the rest of the participants found out their foes.

**Evening, restaurant:**

Karl: To our three heroes!

Clark: YEAH! You three rocked! Too bad Josh, but Michael will destroy Belzebub for you!

Josh: I wouldn't be so sure…he's strong…unlike anything I have seen so far…he said…

Michael: What?

Josh: He's here to test you two…do you have any ideas?

Helen: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?

Belzebub (entering): I will test their true strength. You'll see tomorrow.

As all of them went to bed, Devimon was already planning his master's will.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I will update the next chapter quite soon :) <strong>


	14. Beelzebub

Chapter 14: Beelzebub

As the morning rushed in Takeru and Michael could only think of their fights ahead. For Takeru it seemed easier. There was something about Beelzebub that made Michael feel restless.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the last day of this tournament! A fine day where we will see the final contestants fight until we have our grand champion! The last fight is that of our GRAND CHAMPION MR. SIEG! And now…the first match up…Takeru vs Hermann!

The crowds began to cheer as the two entered the arena. More people had come to see the finals and Takeru was a bit nervous. Nonetheless his competitor was not that tough.

Announcer: Begin!

Hermann threw himself at Takeru, wanting to bodyslam the boy. It took Takeru only a couple of seconds to dodge it and slam Hermann on the back, forcing the latter to the ground. The hit was so strong that it blew a hole in the field, rendering Hermann unconscious.

Announcer: WOW! And that is it for the first match! Takeru wins! The second match is between Joao and Devimon!

Devimon's aura was clearly a dark one and it took him only a couple of seconds to dispose of Joao. It gave Michael more to worry about as he would be the one to enter in two matches. He wasn't paying attention anymore. The thought of Beelzebub, Devimon lurking around and probably some evil plans being plotted. He instructed Patamon and the other Digimon to keep a look-out for potential dangers. So far nothing happened. He saw how the two next contestants qualified and the last, Bute, coming to him to wish him luck. Michael was not smiling. He knew something was about to happen.

Bute: I hope your friend gets through! You two are really good!

Takeru: Yeah…I hope so too…

Announcer: And now! The fifth match! Michael vs Beelzebub! Two extraordinary fighters!

Helen: OH! I hope Michael does his best…that other brute looks awful!

Nathalie: No worries! Michael will win for sure!

Announcer: Begin!

Both flew instantly at each other. As soon as they met in mid-air they started throwing punches and kicks at each other so fast and moving from one corner to another, not just of the ring but the entire arena. The crowd was completely speechless. No one had ever seen a fight of such proportions. After a couple of minutes the two landed on opposite corners of the arena.

Beelzebub: You really are Goku's heir!

Michael: How do you know?

Beelzebub: hmm…figured you'd pose the same dumb questions as he always did. I'll show you my trick! These clothes…they're quite heavy and I can't move too fast…

Beelzebub started throwing away all the unnecessary clothes. They were so heavy that the announcer was shocked when he tried to lift one.

Beelzebub: Now…shall we?

The fight started again only this time the speed grew to tremendous amounts. They were so fast that people could not see them. Helen, Takeshi, Karl and Clark were watching closely, but the first three could not believe their eyes. In an instant they were able to see the two, and it was obvious that Beelzebub had landed a hit that threw Michael to the corner outside the ring.

Announcer: He will fall out! Is this it?

As soon as he had said it, Michael found his balance mid-air as everyone was amazed at the accomplishment. Beelzebub was flying too. Both came back to the ring.

Beelzebub: You're good. Show me your true strength. Transform!

Michael: No way…it will blow my cover!

Beelzebub: That is of little importance. There is a Digimon here…have you noticed?

Michael: Yes…I have…you know about that too…

Beelzebub: We need to show it to fear attacking any innocent people...it needs to see!

Michael: Fine then! How far should I go?

Beelzebub: How far can you?

Michael: Went to the fourth stage once…but I'll treat you just with three stages!

Beelzebub: Delight me!

Michael: Ladies and Gentlemen! Prepare for something that only few people have seen!

As soon as Michael said it he started throwing immense pulses of wind from him. He began to gather energy. The tiles of the ring began to move and rise in mid-air. His hair was standing straight up and it began to glow a bright golden color.

Takeru: STOP! DON'T!

Helen: What's going on? What is he doing? That isn't normal!

Nathalie: Well…he's….

As they looked in awe, Michael had transformed to the first stage of a SuperSayian.

Michael: Now I transformed…this is the first stage…bear with me cause here comes the second one!

Lightning surrounded him. The tiles of the ring pulverized, yet Beelzebub seemed not to care about it. His hair grew even taller and the look on Michael's face grew more serious than ever.

Michael: This is the second stage…and now the grand finale!

Michael's hair grew longer, it passed his hips. The strength he was showing left everyone speechless, even Takeru. The whole crowd was stunned.

Michael: This is the third stage.

With that he disappeared and reappeared in front of Beelzebub. One blow and Beelzebub was out of the ring. He could not even move, but before Michael could turn, Devimon had jumped out of the stands with three more Digimon of evil nature.

Michael: Finally…you reveal yourselves.

Devimon: The great TK…bearer of the crest of Light. You shall be defeated! Master Dragomon sends his regards. All Digimon attacked and as Nathalie, Takeru, Clark and Josh tried to jump to the rescue it was already too late. Beelzebub had jumped in, finishing off two of the Digimon and Michael another. Devimon was left alone.

Michael: Tell your master I'm waiting for him. Tell him to give Kari back to me. I will crush you all.

Devimon: We'll see what Queen Kari has to say!

Michael grabbed the Digimon by the throat.

Michael: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Queen KARI?

Devimon: She is now the mistress of darknes…good luck with winning her back…my master sent me here to give you this message: Beware bearer of Hope, Light will be your end!

With that Devimon disappeared and Michael turned back. No one understood what was going on. The Digidestined were all on the ring looking at Michael.

Beelzebub: So that was it…I figured Dragomon will have advanced. Come with me. All of you!

Michael: Wait! Who are you?

Beelzebub: Well…my real name is Piccolo. I'm a friend of Goku and Vegeta. We need to go to Kami's palace now. The real threat will come. You heard what happened to Kari. I need you to prepare to face the deepest darkness of them all. You will need to face her.

Michael: NEVER!

Takeru: NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

Piccolo: Fine. You two stay and rot. The rest come with me.

Nathalie: We all go. We need to prepare. We have no choice…please guys…maybe we can win her back…that is the first option!

Takeru: Fine! Let's go!

They all left flying from the arena leaving the grand tournament behind.

Announcer: Wait! Oh GOD THIS WAS EPIC AND NOW THEY LEFT…they're so going to fire me…

Helen: What happened? Where are they? I need answers!

Karl: We will! I heard my wife's name! I will call Tai! He will know! We'll figure this out!

Takeshi: We better be, I fear for the children…and what they are doing is not normal…they might be in grave danger…we all might be…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: thanks for reading! <strong>


	15. World in Peril

Chapter 15: World in Peril

**Kami's Palace:**

Piccolo: Dragomon will attack soon. We need to get them all ready Kami!

Kami: Yes! Children! Gennai brought me something for your Digimon!

Clark: What is it?

Kami: Orbs of Light. It will make it possible for your Digimon to get to the Mega Level! We will need to fight this threat with all our might!

Nathalie: So what is this threat? Who is Dragomon?

Piccolo: A very strong Digimon…ruler of the Dark Ocean.

TK: He took Kari once from me…I'll stop them!

Takeru: We're all in this together! We will stop him!

Piccolo: I wish it was so easy…Kari…Queen Kari is now on his side…where light shines brightest there is also darkness. He took advantage of that…Kari, I'm afraid will have to be killed…she's the source of his power…

TK: NO! IMPOSSIBLE!

Kami: If there is no other way…we will have to! Promise!

TK: We'll see! There will definitely be another way!

Josh: Come quick! Kami! The TV…

Images of dread were shown. The entire world sunk in darkness. Images from all over the world showed armies of dark forces killing and destroying everything in their path.

Kami: Quick! We need to hurry! There are four openings to the Dark Ocean! We need to close them! We form groups!

Nathalie: I'll take Clark and we'll take the one in Cape Town!

Clark: It's on!

Josh: Wait! Clark…I'm sorry I behaved so bad to you…you're a cool guy. Take care of Nathalie! I'll go alone. Take on the opening in Dubai.

Nathalie: I love you Takeru.

Takeru: I love you too.

They shared one last kiss and with that Piccolo teleported them.

TK: What's left? Tokyo and New York…

TV: We interrupt this news cast for breaking news…

Dragomon (TV): Humans…I'm here with my queen to destroy this world and unite everything under darkness…bewarned!

TK: WHERE IS THAT?

Takeru: New York!

TK: I'm going there! You go to Tokyo! Your grandmother lives there. Tai is there! Contact them immediately!

The children were all on their way, while Piccolo and Kami were watching over them.

**Arena**

Helen: What's happening?

Mr. Sieg: Don't panic! I will go into the city and teach that thing a lesson!

People were cheering.

Takeshi: We should go too. The kids might be there! We could help them!

Karl: Mr. Sieg! We will come with you!

Mr. Sieg: That's the spirit! The army must come as well!

Meanwhile all over the world chaos was ruling. Hope was now in someone else's hands.

**Dubai:**

Josh: WOW! So many! We will win this Hagurumon!

Hagurumon: For sure! They have overrun the center…the portal seems to be above the Burj Kalifa…come on. Let's use this orb!

A bright light overtook Hagurumon.

Hagurumon: Hagurumon warp-digivolve to…HiAndromon!

Josh: That's awesome! Come on!

After fighting with a couple of evil forces the two met a couple more Digidestined and the fight seemed to go their way. Until Daemon appeared.

Daemon: HAHA! FINALLY THE DIGIDESTINED!

Josh: We will defeat you! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!

Everyone could not believe what they were seeing. Daemon was surprised by the hit. HiAndromon landed a couple more. A few minutes later, however Daemon got the upper hand and defeated everything in his path.

Daemon: Goodbye!

Imperialdramon: POSITRON LASER!

Josh: WHAT?

Davis: Hmm…figured Digidestined would be here! Ken! Let's own!

Ken: Wait…HiAndromon…what's your name kid?

Josh: Josh…and Kami sent me. We have to close the gates!

Ken: Kami? How do you know him?

Josh: Long story…this guy TK came up and turned all our lives around…

Davis: TK! HE'S ALIVEEEE?

Josh: You know him?

Ken: We are all friends…

Josh: Then you know Kari too? And their son Takeru?

Ken: YES! Let's win this one in the name of friendship! We can catch up after!

Imperialdramon: Positron Laser!

HiAndromon: Atomic RAY!

The hits were so strong that they destroyed Daemon. Soon after Josh went on and closed the gate with his Digivice. The rest of the invaders were pulled back into darkness.

Josh: We need to get to New York. Save Kari!

Davis: What happened to her?

Josh: I'll tell you on the way.

They climbed Imperialdramon and were off.

**Cape Town:**

Nathalie: There are so many of them!

Clark: No worry! We'll defeat them! Use the orbs!

Gaomon: Gaomon warp-digivolve to…ZeedGarurumon!

Renamon: Renamon warp-digvolve to…Sakuyamon!

Nathalie: Wow!

Clark: Come on!

They pushed forward with all their might. The Digimon were exhausted by the amount of dark forces.

Nathalie: We'll never manage like this!

Mimi: Need help?

Yolei: I bet we can do something!

Mimi: Lilymon! Aquilamon! GO!

With the help of Mimi and Yolei, Nathalie and Clark destroyed the dark forces and closed the gate.

Nathalie: We need to return to New York! The others might need us!

Mimi: We're in!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: next chapter up in a bit :D it's getting towards the end battle<strong>


	16. Friends

Chapter 16: Friends

_TK: I have to save her no matter what...she is the one I love...I will never let anything happen to her...huh?_

TK, holding Patamon and Gatomon in his hands stopped as he saw the one person in front that he wasn't expecting. Vegeta.

Vegeta: Death wants to see you. Before you go and play the hero. Come with me.

TK: There is no time!

Vegeta: There is…if you want to save Kari!

As he heard that he followed Vegeta to Death's palace.

**New York:**

Dragomon: My Queen…the Digidestined have closed two of our gates!

Kari: Don't worry…they will never close this one. I will make sure of it.

Dragomon: If they arrive. we will fight them. You my Queen are the last frontier of our win. I will not have you be in peril alone. We shall destroy them together and build a new world.

Kari: So we shall my Lord.

**Tokyo:**

The city was in ruins. No one was on the streets. The dark forces had already established strongholds around the city. They held all prisoners at the TV station.

**TV Station**

Tai: This is stupid…we should fight!

Izzy: We would hurt too many people!

Matt: Let's wait…only if it's really needed we'll attack!

Sora: I agree…Joe and Cody are taking care of the wounded…we should help…

**Death's palace:**

Death: It's good to see you again TK. I hope you had a pleasant flight.

TK: Tell me! How can I save her!

Death: Come…do you see that door? That's the answer to all questions.

TK: What's in it?

Vegeta: A device that can save everyone…

TK: Show me!

Death: TK…turn off the lights…

**Tokyo:**

Takeru: Let's do this! Shoutmon digivolve!

Shoutmon: Shoutmon warp-digivolve to…Omega Shoutmon!

Takeru: Now it's my turn!

Takeru transformed into a SuperSayian. At their sight several dark forces attacked. With a couple of blows the two defeated 300 monsters.

**TV Station:**

Tai: Did you hear that! There's a fight outside.

Not a second later and Takeru and Omega Shoutmon entered. The sight was incredible.

Sora: Is that…TK…?

Matt: It can't be!

Joe: Doesn't matter! Let's join! Bring the people aside!

Gomamon: Gomamon digivolve to..Ikakumon…digivolve to…Zudomon!

Byiomon: Byiomon digivolve to..Birdramon…digivolve to…Garudamon!

Armadillomon: Armadillomon digivolve to…Ankylomon!

Agumon: Agumon warp-digivolve to…WarGreymon!

Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!

WarGreymon/MetalGarurumon: WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon DNA-digivolve to…OMNIMON!

The Digimon were all lined up and ready for a fight. As soon as they cleared out all enemies the Digimon and their partners all turned their eyes towards Takeru and Shoutmon.

Tai: Who are you two?

Takeru: Tai?…Matt…

Matt: How do you know our names, Sayian!

Takeru descended and transformed back. The similarity to TK was astonishing.

**Death's palace:**

Death: To show you…I need to show you that crucial moment that changed everything…

TK: Show it!

Death snapped his fingers and around them appeared a school. A school TK was familiar with. It was his old school, before he was taken by Kami. It seemed like a normal day, until he recognized that it was the day that Kari would leave that school. A great feast was going on. The school had 250 years of existence and the children were all invited on the adjacent sports fields. Not just students from their school were invited. TK saw Kari…the beauty he always recognized. In a billion he would know her. She would always glow in his eyes.

Death: Look who she's with…

When TK took a closer look he saw Jack. The one person he despised above all. The one who let Lucifer in from the beginning.

TK: Why do you show me this?

Death: Don't you see? This is the moment Lucifer came into your world. I don't know what happens after. I can only see what happens until this point.

TK: What has this to do with Dragomon and Kari?

Death: haha…you still don't get it…

Death: They all are after one thing. Kari…her light is the key to the victory of darkness...you are the only one who can stop it.

Death opened the door and took out a small rectangular object.

Death: Take this. At the right time it will activate. That's the moment you'll know.

TK: Know what?

Death: You'll see…now go! Kari needs saving!

TK left immediately with the two Digimon.

Vegeta: Why did you not show him everything?

Death: Sometimes less is more…I hope that child is really the chosen one…

**Tokyo:**

Tai: Can I hug you?

Takeru: Why?

Tai: Cause you're my nephew! Matt come over here! He's our nephew! Kari never wanted me to see you! Now I know why!

Matt: I'm glad…I was never expecting this…and TK is back! I can't wait to see my brother again!

Takeru: We will! We need to go to New York and save Mom! But first we need to close the gate that is above the TV tower…

Garudamon: It's solved! Let's go!

Bianca (Author's note: I don't remember TK's mom's name so bear with me XD): Takeru…you are my son's son…

Crying she hugged him. He should have never been away from her. It was not they're right.

Bianca: Go! Save the world like your father! You look just like him!

On their way they encountered thousands of enemies but their combined power was incredible. Hope was lighting their way.

MetalSeadramon: WELL, WELL!

Sora: Joe and I will take care of him! Go!

The battle went on fiercely. The rest of the Digidestined continued their way while Sora and Joe fought fiercely.

Machinedramon: We will have our revenge!

Cody: Are all the masters of Darkness here?

OmegaShoutmon: I will take care of him!

Puppetmon: And I will of you…hello Digidestined!

Piedmon: It's so good to see you all again!

Tai: We have to fight them!

Omnimon: NO! We will fight! Takeru! Go and close the gate!

Takeru flew off and the masters of Darkness tried to stop him, but the Digimon did all they could to clear his way.

Takeru had almost reached the gate, when Apocalymon was descending from the gate.

Apocalymon: Digidestined. Long time…

With a swift move he grabbed all Digimon and they digivolved back.

Apocalymon: It is our time to shine! DIE!

Takeru: Not if I am here!

It took him a couple of seconds and he was transformed.

Takeru: You don't touch anybody!

The swiftness of Takeru and his enormous attacks pushed Apocalymon back. The masters of darkness helped Apocalymon, but the used them and absorbed their power to become stronger.

Takeru: We will never defeat him…

Piccolo: We should unite our strength!

Takeru: How did you get here?

Piccolo: I saw at Kami's you needed help…

Takeru: Ok…let's do it! KAMEHAMEHAAAA!

Piccolo: SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!

Apocalymon was pushed back to the portal inch by inch.

Piccolo: NOW ! STRONGER!

The last strength used was the last necessary push and Apocalymon was back in the darkness. Takeru used his Digivice and closed the portal.

Tai: Now what?

Takeru: New York…save Mom…

Piccolo: I will teleport you there! Nathalie, Clark, Josh, Yolei, Mimi, Ken and Davis are there already!

Matt: What about TK?

Piccolo: I've lost him…I don't know what happened…

Matt: We'll find him! Let's go!

Piccolo teleported everyone and the sight of New York was no different than Tokyo. People screaming, dark forces lurking around making others suffer. One thing was different though…in the middle of the city a huge dark palace had risen, and on top they could see Dragomon.

Helen: TAKERU! YOU ARRIVED!

MR Sieg: We need to get out!

Takeru: Not before we win! Mr. Sieg! Take care of Karl and the others! We will fight!

Karl: What happened to "dad"?

Takeru: Circumstances have changed…I will tell you if this is over…

Matt: There! There are Digimon fighting! Hurry!

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Hope you liked it!<strong>


	17. Queen Kari

Chapter 17: Queen Kari

The city seemed so destroyed that it was impossible to recognize anything. The Digimon had all Digivolved, while Takeru had transformed. The battle was waging fiercely and the Digimon and their partners grew weary.

Tai: We're never gonna win like this! Where the hell is TK!

Omnimon: We have to hold the ground! We will defeat as many as possible! But what do we do about Kari?

Tai: We'll see about that when we get to her!

**Palace:**

Dragomon: My Queen…we should help our fighters. The Digidestined are too strong. They have Sayians on their side.

Kari: Fine. We'll go…

**City:**

Takeru and the Digimon were battling to their full strength. The dark forces were not holding much of a resistance anymore.

Dragomon: Forbidden Trident!

A huge trident hit Omnimon bringing him to his knees. Another dark wind blew the rest of the Digimon away until only Takeru was left flying mid-air, scratched and out of breath.

Tai: It's Dragomon! Come on everyone! Let's attack!

Takeru: WAIT! IN FRONT OF HIM!

Kari was hovering over a black cloud in front of Dragomon. She did not seem like her normal self. She was covered in darkness, wearing a black-purple dress, her hair pulled up.

Kari: Is this all you lot can do?

Takeru: MOM! STOP THIS! Help us!

Kari: I'm not your mother anymore. I am the Queen of Darkness!

Tai: Kari! What happened to you?

Kari: Dragomon showed me the truth! The way to power and greatness! You are all weak! We should embrace the darkness!

Matt: Never! If TK would hear you now!

Kari: TK? Where is he? Doesn't even care to be here! It's his fault I was so weak! Not anymore! I have an offer for all of you…

Tai: NEVER!

Kari (angered threw a wave of darkness at him): SILENCE! Hear me out first! I will spare you all! All of you, besides TK. I want to see him die before I reign the world!

Sora: Are you out of your mind?

Kari: HAHA…I'll take that as a no…

Takeru: Mom…please stop this…

Kari: Dragomon…take care of them…I will watch them all die!

**A couple streets away:**

Karl: I can't believe it…it's my wife…she is the evil one!

Helen: We should stop her! She seemed so nice! And how did she get young again?

Mr. Sieg: Does it matter? WE should save ourselves!

Takeshi: Our children are still there!

Karl: I will try and convince her to stop! She is my wife! Stay here! be careful for more monsters!

Helen: Good luck!

**Battle:**

Takeru: What did you do to my mother?

Dragomon: HAHA…I suppose I can tell you before you die. I took all the light out of her. Used it to come here. She had no choice in the matter but she is embracing it now…darkness fills her heart and I can finally reign over all worlds!

Omnimon: We shall not let you! Supreme Cannon!

The force of the attack was weak. Dragomon did not feel anything.

Takeru: KAMEHAMEHAAA!

Dragomon was pushed back a bit but the he was not impressed.

Karl (appearing on the battlefield): Kari! Stop it now! Please do it for me!

Kari: HAHAHA…for you? What did you ever do for me? You're nothing to me!

Karl: I'm your husband! I'm the father of your son!

Kari: No you're not…the father of my son is a selfish son of a bitch! His name is TK! Have you never wondered why I married you so quickly?

Karl: Impossible! You're lying!

Takeru (flying to him and bringing him away): She's not lying…I'm sorry…

He flew back to the fight. Karl was devastated and knew that he had no reason to be here anymore. He went back to the others. While running back shouts were heard. As he looked back the Digimon of the Digidestined were all on the ground. Takeru had transformed back and Kari was hovering above him.

Karl: They have no chance! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Mr. Sieg: I've said that a couple of times!

TK: No you won't flee…

Mr. Sieg: Where did you come from?

TK: From far away. Stay here hidden. This fight is above you.

Helen: OH! MICHAEL!

TK: My name is TK…I know everything…how Castiel brought me to you…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…

Karl: WHAT? You're TK…Takeru's father?

TK: Yes…This was not the way I intended for you to find out…

Helen: But you are the same age...

TK: I've been trapped in Hell for 17 years…until Castiel brought me back…

TK: Patamon…Gatomon…take the orbs from Gennai!

Patamon: Patamon warp-digivolve to…Seraphimon!

Gatomon: Gatomon warp-digivolve to…Ophanimon!

TK: Stay hidden…I will deal with this.

In an instant he transformed to the third form of the SuperSayian and flew away.

**Battle:**

Kari took the immense trident and held it in her hand above Takeru's throat.

Kari: Any last words…Son?

Ophanimon: Eden's Javelin!

Seraphimon: Strike of the Seven Stars!

Both attacks threw Kari back. Takeru stood up and the Digidestined recognized the Digimon.

Tai: It's Ophanimon and Seraphimon!

Sora: Finally! He's here!

Nathalie: Was about time…

Clark: Come on! Now we can win for sure! All together!

Izzy: I got it! Dragomon's power comes from Kari! We need to do something about that!

Dragomon: You won't hurt my Queen!

TK: We'll see about that!

Only a second passed and no one saw what happened. TK, flew at Dragomon in the shape of a Dragon and pierced him through his black heart. Dragomon stood there wondering what was happening.

TK: That's the end of you!

Kari: Not so fast!

In an instant all the data that Dragomon was losing, Kari took over and her strength rose to levels that no one could have forseen. With one blow she destroyed everything around her and blew the children and their Digimon back. She was standing on a mountain of rubble with darkness around her. All Digimon and the Digidestined were trying to get up. Nathalie held the hurt Takeru up. Clark helped Izzy, Matt, Mimi, Cody, Sora and Yolei helped the Digimon and Joe, Josh Davis and Ken seemed astonished by what they had witnessed. TK was the only one standing. He looked up at Kari and the sight made dreaded him. This was not the girl he had loved for all his life. He had one more chance. The device from Death was the one hope he had, but by the way things looked…

All seemed lost.

**Author's note: two more chapters to go**


	18. Last Chance

Chapter 18: Last Chance

TK was looking at Kari from afar. She wasn't the same girl. He knew he had to stop her. But how? Kari's wrath was incredible. All around them buildings were destroyed, rubble was everywhere and the Digidestined and their Digimon on the ground.

TK: I need you all to help me. I can't be everywhere…her strength is tremendous…

Matt: Transform into a SuperSayian 4!

TK: No…that wouldn't help…I'm trying to save her…not kill her…and now her strength is higher than mine even in the fourth form.

Tai: What do you want us to do?

TK: I'll walk towards her. Try and talk sense into her. [he put his hand in his pocket and took out the little object Death gave him]…this can save her. I don't know what it is, but I have a feeling that violence will not activate it.

Clark: So? What should we do?

TK: She will try to attack me, keep me at distance. I need you all to block her attacks.

Josh: Doesn't seem like a plan I would approve of, but I trust you. Let's do this every one!

Tai: Save her. I don't want to lose my sister.

Takeru: Please…save her.

TK: I will.

TK started walking towards Kari. She looked at him with dark eyes.

Kari: So, you want more? Take this!

A black ray of energy came his way. Omnimon blocked it in front of him. Kari shot more and more. Garudamon and Zudomon countered with their own attacks.

TK: Kari? Do you remember when we first met? It was that time we returned from the Digital World the first time…I found out you were the eighth Digidestined…I thought we would definitely be friends, but it took me a couple of seconds to fall in love with you…

Kari: STOP!

In her rage she threw more attacks at him. TK continued walking as Imperialdramon shielded him from any harm and Lilymon, Aquilamon and Ankylomon counterattacked.

TK: The first time you were sick in the Digital World. I was so worried. When you woke up, I was there. Then you shone for the first time. I saw the real love you bore within. You never cared for yourself…only for others.

Kari: Don't you hear me!

She threw even more attacks. This time they were so strong that Omnimon and Imperialdramon had to intervene together.

TK: When we were chosen again. I felt happier than ever. Being with you was everything. The fear I had when darkness took you from me. I saved you. Of all people you called out to me. We saved the world twice together. I should have confessed my feelings for you back then, not the day I was separated from you.

Kari started feeling something inside her, yet the evil forces around her made her attack TK again. Ophanimon and Seraphimon protected TK. Nothing in the world could affect him with such friends.

TK: I remembered everything thanks to you. Every time you have been my better half. I never got lost in my ways. All thanks to you. Nothing in the world can stop me from being with you.

Kari took out a knife from the rubble she was standing on. Holding it in her hand she threw two more rays of darkness.

Josh: Takeru! Our turn!

Takeru/Josh: KAMEHAMEHAAAA!

Their attack stopped Kari's last one. TK was now right in front of her. Her face astonished of his sight in front of her, the knife still in her hand.

TK: I'll help you remember.

With that he kissed her. Nothing else mattered in the world. She felt his lips pressing against her. A sudden flash came to her. She remembered. Light was filling her heart again. As they broke the kiss she looked deep into his eyes.

Kari: I'm sorry TK. I love you…

She gripped the knife as firm as she could and stabbed herself.

TK: NOOOO! WHY?

Kari: I've done too many wrongs. I'm sorry…

Takeru: MOM! NOOO!

The device from Death began to glow in TK's hands. It began to take a different shape, that of an hourglass.

Kari: What is that?

TK: The thing that will save you.

TK pushed the top of the hourglass and everything was engulfed in a white light. He woke up in a bed in a familiar room. Kami's palace.

**Kami's palace:**

Kami: Michael! Are you awake?

TK: What happened to Kari? Where is my son? Where is everyone?

Kami: Michael? Have you hit your head?

TK: STOP CALLING ME THAT! MY NAME IS TK!

Kami: You remember?

TK: REMEMBER?

It came to him. The hourglass was some sort of time machine. He was back to the time when he was being trained by Kami.

_TK: Death showed it to me! This is the day he showed me! How come Kari and the others never told me this?_

TK: I know everything. Don't try and force me to stay. I can transform! You don't have to worry about me! This is the moment everything changed! I need to get to the school as soon as possible!

TK ran out and immediately flew out of the palace. Kami was left speechless.

**School, Tokyo:**

Principal: Dear Children! 250 years of our school! A moment of celebration for our students, their parents and so many more! I beg miss Joanna to come to the stage to say a couple of words.

Kari was looking bored at her grandmother. It had been some time since TK had disappeared but she still missed him. Jack had gone off somewhere and she was left with her parents. That's when she decided to go look for him.

**Below the stands:**

Jack thought he was going crazy. There were so many things happening inside his head he could not believe it.

_Lucifer: Jack…All you have to do is invite me in…accept me! I will save everyone!_

_Jack: Who are you?_

_Lucifer: A long companion of yours…you see someone evil will attack here any minute now…if you accept me you can be the hero and get Kari!_

_Jack: We'll see! I don't believe you!_

_Lucifer: Go to the stands then. Convince yourself…_

Kari was making her way down the stairs when a sudden earthquake was to be felt. Joanna stopped in her speech. Below the ground was breaking and a huge hole appeared. Dragomon came out and instantly grabbed Kari.

_Lucifer: See now Jack? Invite me in!_

_Jack:…_

Dragomon: The child of light! I finally have you!

Gatomon: Not so fast! Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!

Angewomon: Celestial Arrow!

The arrow hit Dragomon's arm and he left Kari to fall. No one was close to saving her.

_Jack: I need to save her!_

_Lucifer: Say yes and I will banish him forever!_

_Jack: Ye…what is that?_

A bright light was moving with an incredible speed towards them. It intersected with Kari and soon it was clear that a flying man had caught her mid-air, now both levitating above the stands.

_Kari: What's happening…who is this?_

Then she looked at the boy's arms. She recognized them all too well. She knew it was TK. But how could he be flying?

Davis: IT'S TK!

Yolei: HE'S BACK!

Kari: TK? Is it you?

TK: Yeah…it's been a while…you have no idea how much I missed you.

He brought her down and everyone who knew TK in school recognized him. He seemed different. Much stronger and well developed. Kari hugged him tightly.

Kari: Where were you? What happened?

TK: First…I need to finish this. Then I'll tell you a story like you've never heard before.

He kissed her on the cheek and looking at Dragomon transformed into a SuperSayian 3. The long hair was a surprise to everyone. Kari could not believe what she was seeing. Neither could Jack. TK winked at her and flew with tremendous speed at Dragomon, piercing him through his heart. The evil Digimon was defeated in a bit, but TK knew he had to look out for Lucifer and Jack.

Kari: WOW! What is this? How do you do all this?

TK: I'll tell you later…where is that new friend of yours? Jack?

Kari: I have no idea…wait how do you know?

Jack: Kari! Stay away from that guy! He's not normal!

TK threw himself at Jack.

TK: TELL ME? WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS LUCIFER?

Jack: Who is that?

TK: Don't play with me! I'll kill you right here and now!

Lucifer: TK…I'm not in his body yet.

The voice came from nowhere. There was nobody there, yet someone's voice was.

TK: Show yourself! This is where it ends!

A dark shadow appeared in front of everyone. A shadow TK did not recognize. This was a much weaker form of Lucifer. TK knew that this was his chance.

Lucifer: Just SuperSayian 3? I will defeat you like this you know…and then take Kari and take over the world!

TK: Let me show you true strength! AAHHH!

TK transformed into a SuperSayian 4. No one could believe their eyes and what they were seeing. Jack could not believe that it was Lucifer talking to him the whole time.

TK: This is where it ends.

Lucifer wanted to strike TK, yet the latter parried every blow. He hit Lucifer two times and Lucifer was down. It was completely different from his previous fight with Lucifer. TK threw his arms in the air.

TK: Everyone! Give me your strength! Put your arms up! Give me your strength!

Kari and the other Digidestined immediately put up their arms, soon everyone followed.

Lucifer: NO! You can't defeat me!

TK: Watch me. This Genkidama is strong enough to finish you off…

He threw the attack at Lucifer and the latter became dust. The fight was finally over. TK had done it. He saved Kari and everyone else. It was all so simple.

Jack: You're not normal! Kari let's leave!

Kari: No! TK is a true hero…

She went to him and hugged him.

Kari (whispering to his ear): You have a lot to explain.

She smiled and kissed him. Davis could not believe it. Jack was speechless.

TK: Jack…don't ever come back here again…leave as far away as possible from me…I swear if I have to relive what I went through I will not be merciful…

Kari: Leave him…he's nothing to no one.

Joanna: KARI! WHO IS THIS BOY?

TK: Not this woman again…Joanna! LEAVE KARI ALONE! NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Joanna: You insolent brat! How dare you?

Kari: Leave grandma…ever since you came only bad things have happened.

Joanna and Jack left humiliated. TK and Kari embraced and soon their friends and Digimon partners joined. Gennai had brought Patamon as well. It was the end TK had always dreamt for so many nights.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: One more chapter and it ends completely! Hope you liked it!<strong>


	19. Together Forever

Chapter 19: Together Forever

**Many years later...**

Tai: What made you chose this location?

TK: It' where it all began isn't it? Takeru loves it here. Since he was a kid and met his Digimon partner on the same spot like we did. I don't think it's coincidence that everything great started here.

Davis: You're right. I love it here too. It's the best spot to host a wedding!

Matt: You and Kari got married here too…man what a day!

Joe: HAHA! Do you remember when Davis hit that Casandra when you were all playing football? Who would have thought that they'd get married later!

Cody: Yeah! What a day it was! I will never forget it! We had pretty good times didn't we?

Ken: We sure did! Life with you guys was the best! And now we hit another milestone…

Davis: AAAHH!

Izzy: What's wrong?

Davis: My son! He's in a room with two girls and I caught him!

TK (smiling): What's to worry about that?

Davis: Nothing…I'm SO PROUD!

Tai: Wait a minute…whose girls are they?

All guys left to see what was going on, not that one of their daughters was involved.

**Girl's room:**

Nathalie: Are you sure this dress doesn't make me look fat? I'm so nervous…

Kari: Don't worry! You are amazing. Takeru loves you no matter what!

Mimi: YEAH! I designed this dress! And you are gorgeous! Nothing in the world equals your beauty!

Yolei: Don't fret!

Sora: Hey! I brought your vale!

Kari: I can't believe my son is getting married…and to such a beautiful bride! Huh…what is all the commotion outside?

**Outside:**

Cody: I'll kill you! DAVIS COME BACK HERE! AND YOU YOUNG LADY ARE GROUNDED FOR ALL YOUR LIFE!

Kari: What happened?

TK: I think something happened between Davis' son and Cody's daughter and another girl…a friend of Nathalie's…

Kari: Oh my God…could this be any worse? STOP IT NOW!

TK: Don't worry…do you remember our wedding…Davis almost killed Casandra and now we're still together…they're still married…it will all work out well. I'll go check on our son…we should start in half an hour.

Kari: I'll get Nathalie ready!

**Guy's room:**

Takeru: Guys…I can't believe it!

Josh: You should! You're the one getting married!

Clark: You're really lucky! We'll go and wait outside.

TK: Hey guys! Can I come in?

Josh: Sure Mr. T. He's all yours!

TK: So…how do you feel?

Takeru: Could be better…I'm really nervous not to screw it up.

TK: I have seen a lot in my life…but a love like yours, that's something rare. I'm really happy for you! You're following in my footsteps perfectly.

Takeru: Thanks…should we be going?

TK: Yeah! Let's go!

**Courtyard:**

Everyone was taking their seats. People and Digimon were invited. All of them rising when Nathalie was being walked down the aisle by her father.

The ceremony was perfect. Everyone was in an extraordinary mood and the party went on for a long time. They danced, ate danced some more until everyone was too tired to continue. As more and more retired to their chambers, it seemed as though only the old Digidestined stayed behind.

Davis: Man! What a day!

Cody: I'm still going to kill you and your son!

Ken: Stop it you two…they're young! We did mad things when we were young too…

Yolei: What's that supposed to mean?

Ken: Nothing!

Tai: Guys! Come over! Matt and I built a campfire! Let's sit!

They all joined the two and their Digimon partners came as well. All were seated around a small fire made by Tai and Matt.

Joe: This reminds me of the time when we had just arrived in the Digital World. Who would have thought that everything would take this turn! Cheers! To everyone!

Davis: You know…There's one thing though I would still like to know. TK…?

TK: Yeah? What do you want to know?

Davis: I still don't know how you knew everything and then came to save Kari…It's all still a mystery to me…I mean you never told us this!

TK: I won't tell you…

Kari: Come on! Not even I know of it!

Mimi: PLEASEE!

Sora: Pretty pleaseeee….

TK: Alright…but promise me one thing…you will never tell anyone. Not Takeru, not anyone! Do we have a deal?

All: YES!

TK: Then sit back and relax, cause I'm going to tell you a story like you've never heard before!

He told them everything. From his abduction, to the first fight, to the quarrels with Joanna and Jack, to saving the world all together and ultimately the story of how he met his family while still being a boy. He even told them the part on Kari becoming evil, and then turning back time to change everything.

Agumon: WOW! What a story! We digivolved into such strong Digimon! I wonder if we can still do it?

Kari: You can't be serious….that's the story? Isn't it too farfetched?

TK: I swear to you I'm not lying.

Tai: Well that's a story…so you have lived twice then?

TK: Kind of…I've been in Hell for seventeen years.

Yolei: I still can't believe it! What's your proof?

TK: This little device.

He grabbed into his pocket and held out the hourglass.

Matt: Is that it?

TK: Yes. It's been activated. I could use it anytime to move in the space time continuum.

Davis: Why don't we go back to when we were kids!

TK: I'd like it too…but it would involve too much risk…everything I did, was to make sure some things still fell into place, like Takeru meeting Nathalie and the others…

Kari: That's why you insisted on moving to Lima?

TK: Yeah…now you know my real reason…using this would mean everyone we love now might not exist due to different choices we make…I did everything I could to realize again some of the things…it all fell into place…I was lucky.

Patamon: We shouldn't use it.

Izzy: He's right. I don't want to go back in time. You should only live once. We shouldn't play God…

TK: I want to destroy it…

Davis: Do it. Throw it into the fire.

And with that said he threw it. They spent the rest of the night asking TK more details on his story and watching the hourglass be destroyed in the fire. It was as though they were young again. That moment made them young. They did not need to return to their younger selves. It was their hearts that shone that night brighter than the stars.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: This is the end to this story! I will make a new one but that will take time. I will not base it on this universe but make something different. I hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
